


"Oops! I Did It Again..."

by Little_Writer_Babe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Forever, Superfamily, sanvers family fic, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: This is the sequel to "Hit Me Baby, One More Time!"Alex and Maggie are finally back on track with a wedding upcoming and talks of expanding their family! However, the couples lives are never without adversity and the arrival of Reign and her cabal of World Killers could not have come at a worse time. With baby-making on the back-burner, the pair set out to help Kara defeat Reign once and for all but an unexpected development could throw their lives into even more chaos!





	1. Make it Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Yes, I finally have time for a sequel! Don't worry, Sanvers will still exist at the end of this but I hope to throw a few surprises their way. I'm still all in for a Baby Danvers, we just might take the scenic route getting there! As always, comments and reviews are welcome. Let's do this!

_“Catch me, Mama!” A tiny voice squealed as an adorable little girl with dark curls and the deepest dimples charged up a grassy hill, launching herself at Maggie. The detective caught the child easily and placed a sloppy kiss against her cheek, earning a squeal of delight! “No Mama! No more kisses!”_

_“Excuse me?” Maggie replied with mock indignation. “I’m the Mama. I should get all the kisses!”_

_“No!” The little girl squeaked in reply, still breathless. “I have to save some kisses for mommy!”_

_Maggie tilted her head to the side and grinned at the child. “You’re right, Peanut! Shall we go give mommy kisses now?”_

_“Yeah! Mommy here we come!” The happy toddler yelled as Maggie brought her closer to Alex sitting on a blanket in the grass. Just as the agent reached up to take the child, there was a screeching sound blaring in her ears!_

 

* * *

Alex’s eyes snapped open, then immediately slammed shut again as she groaned, sad to have her dream end so abruptly.

 

She fumbled blindly, hands groping the bedside table in search of her phone, desperate to silence the alarm before it woke Maggie. The tiny detective had been up most of the night dealing with the fallout from the latest Reign incident and had barely collapsed into bed a few hours prior. When her fingers struck something cool and solid, Alex snatched the phone up triumphantly and silenced the alarm. With a sigh she sank back into bed, grateful she hadn’t disturbed the woman sleeping on her chest. Maggie remained dead to the world, mouth hung open, one hand sleepily gripping her fiancée’s shirt. Alex ran her fingers gently through the other woman’s dark hair, smiling slightly at the memory of the little girl from her dream who looked so much like Maggie it hurt.

 

 _Someday..._ she told herself.

 

That’s what they’d agreed upon when the detective had returned from Metropolis two months ago. The pair would marry and eventually, the pitter-patter of little feet would fill their home. Problem was, Alex was ready for all of that _NOW._ She had spent the better part of her adult life in limbo, wanting a partner and child, unsure how that might work. But now, with Maggie, she was absolutely sure what her future held and she couldn’t wait another moment.

 

Of course, every time she felt ready to discuss it with her love, another potentially world ending event overtook their lives. Just in these past two months, Reign and her cabal of Worldkillers had wreaked havoc on the city and nearly taken her little sister from her. Never had Alex felt so helpless as when she stood outside that healing pod and watched Kara struggle for every breath, unable to wake on her own. It broke Alex’s heart and then Reign gave the agent a physical reminder of what she could do.

 

Beneath the sheets, Alex shifted her right leg and winced as the newly healed muscle protested her movements.

 

She had been lucky.

 

Instead of ripping her leg clean off, the vicious woman in black had settled for snapping her tibia in half. Of all her injuries in the field, Alex had never experienced pain of that magnitude. Had it not been for Maggie, selflessly charging in to drag her out, she could have easily bled to death on scene. Alex shivered at the thought and she felt Maggie shift on top of her as a result. As gently as she could, she slid the smaller woman off her chest before moving to the edge of the bed. Once she was sure Maggie was settled and wouldn’t wake, she stood and limped toward the kitchen, her leg throbbing with every step.

 

She cursed her bad luck that she still could only take the smallest amounts of re-gen meds. After her run-in with Lillian and the after effects of taking the wrong serum, Dr. Hamilton had deemed her restricted from using the meds unless she suffered a life-threatening injury. Apparently, nearly bleeding out from a snapped tibia seemed to qualify. Alex was given the meds, but only in small quantities. Which was why she still had a very pronounced scar, tender to the touch, and a shooting pain every time she placed too much weight on the limb. She glanced back at Maggie and smiled despite the bad memories.

 

Her tiny detective, ever the hero.

 

Alex started to make breakfast, determined to take as good of care of her savior as Maggie did of her.

 

She didn’t notice her fiancée beginning to whimper in her sleep...

 

* * *

 

_Maggie frowned as she watched the front of the bank. She hated being stuck outside while Alex was facing down that monster. She couldn’t shake the image of Kara falling from that building, her face bloodied and bruised behind the glass of that tank. The thought that Alex could end up like her sister... or **worse** , made Maggie sick to her stomach. She listened intently to Alex’s comm, the agent always being sure to set her frequency to one Maggie could also hear. The redhead had insisted that if something went wrong, Maggie should hear ‘goodbye’ directly from her._

_The tiny detective hated that logic; hated that their lives were so wrought with danger that at any given moment she could lose Alex. It was one of the reasons she was glad the pair had yet to move forward with starting a family. Her fiancée’s voice barking orders over the frequency brought Maggie back to the present._

_“Reign is down! I repeat, Reign is down!” Alex crowed triumphantly only to correct herself a moment later. “Shit! Fall back! I repeat, fall back!”_

_That’s all Maggie needed to hear and she rushed into the bank, the rest of her squad on her tail. Her heart dropped when she spotted Alex, far too close to the villain. Her fiancée turned to escape and the villain took the opportunity to go on the offensive. The unmistakable sound of a bone snapping filled her ears, followed by Alex’s pained screams! J’onn moved forward to engage the rogue Kryptonian and Maggie raced to her mate’s aid. She grabbed Alex beneath the arms and dragged her behind a desk in the corner. When she finally had the chance to check Alex over, her stomach twisted painfully. Alex’s eyes were squeezed, shut, tears leaking down her face. When Maggie reached out to touch the injured limb, the agent’s back bowed in agony as she cried out._

_“It’s okay, baby.” She murmured in an attempt to soothe the other woman. As she ran a gentle hand through Alex’s hair, she could tell it was soaked through and her mate’s skin was clammy._

_It was obvious Alex was going into shock, the growing pool of blood beneath her leg only making the situation more worrisome. Snatching a cardigan off a nearby chair, she wrapped the fabric tightly around Alex’s leg where the bone had broken through the skin, tuning out her lover’s cries of pain. Maggie peeked over the desk and saw the battle still raging. She had to get Alex out of there. As quickly as she could, Maggie slipped her vest off and placed it on her fiancée. Alex whimpered at being moved but continued to slip in and out of consciousness. An agent flew past them into a nearby wall and it was all the impetus Maggie needed to get moving!_

_She hoisted Alex onto her back in a fireman’s carry and headed towards the nearest exit. When her fiancée had first suggested they try the move in training, Maggie had been skeptical. Yet now, with Alex’s life literally hanging in the balance, she couldn’t have been more thankful for the other woman’s tutelage. Just as the door was within sight, a black figure swooped down in front of them._

_“Leaving so soon?”_

* * *

 

“ALEX!”

 

Maggie shot up in bed in a panic! Her eyes roamed the area, still unable to separate her nightmare from reality. She relaxed slightly when she heard a clamor in the kitchen, followed by uneven steps moving through the apartment.

 

“Mags?” Alex appeared at the top of the stairs leading to their ridiculously oversized bed. Maggie’s eyes were instantly drawn to the angry pink scar on her mate’s leg and the way Alex leaned slightly to her left in an attempt to put less weight on the injured limb.

 

Maggie continued to stare in relief until Alex climbed back in to the bed, drawing the terrified woman against her chest. The smaller woman sank into Alex’s chest, shaking slightly as she finally pulled herself out of the dream. Alex was here, Alex was real and holding her. She was okay.

 

“You’re okay...” Maggie whispered, still trying to convince herself. Alex pushed her back gently, cupping her face lovingly.

 

“I’m okay.” She agreed with a tiny smile. “Thanks to you.”

 

“Someone has to save your ass when Supergirl is down.” Maggie managed to joke weakly, leaning further into Alex’s comfort. The redhead hummed in agreement.

 

“My hero.” She placed a tiny kiss on Maggie’s forehead before ducking down to catch her eye. “Are _you_ okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just a bad dream...” Maggie replied with a shrug before reaching out to gently brush Alex’s leg. “How is this feeling?”

 

“Fine.” Alex lied quickly. When Maggie fixed her with a skeptical stare she added, “It’s a little sore.”

 

Maggie nodded as she continued to rub the limb gently. It was a miracle Alex wasn’t bed-ridden in a cast for the next six months. Even at their lowest dose, the DEO’s regeneration meds were a technical marvel.

 

“You been using your cane?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow, positive that Alex had not as it was currently leaning on her side of the bed.

 

Alex brushed her off quickly with a dismissive shrug. “ _Of course_ I have...it’s what the doctor ordered.”

 

“Yeah...” Maggie drawled. “Which means you’re probably not doing it.”

 

Alex smiled sheepishly before replying. “It was just around the house...I’ll use it today, I promise.”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, babe.” Maggie playfully kissed the pout off her fiancées face.

 

“I will try...” Alex promised again, melting under Maggie’s gentle touch. She leaned closer to the shorter woman in an effort to deepen the kiss.

 

Just then a shrill, screeching from the bedside table interrupted the pair. Maggie moved to pull away, annoyed that Alex’s work ringtone was going off. She was on injury leave for Christ’s sake! Alex tried to distract her mate with teasing kisses but eventually the insistent screeching could not be ignored.

 

“Danvers!” She growled into the phone, her frown mirroring Maggie’s. “Uh-huh. When? Tell J’onn I’m on my way.”

 

Alex jammed the end button and disentangled herself from Maggie as fast as her injured limb would allow. She was surprised to find the tiny detective getting dressed too.

 

“Babe, no.” She took the jeans Maggie was currently holding. “You just got back home like three hours ago! You should stay here and rest.”

 

“Babe, _yes_.” Maggie retorted, snatching the jeans back. “If they’re calling you in on one leg, than it must be serious. Plus, I don’t trust Kara or Winn to keep you from overdoing it.”

 

Alex wanted to argue but couldn’t really fault the other woman’s logic. “Fine. But only if you promise to take a nap in my quarters.”

 

“Babe...” Maggie whined but Alex held up a finger to stop her.

 

“These are my terms, Sawyer. You can agree and go with me or stay here and pout. What will it be?”

 

“You drive a hard bargain Doctor Doctor Agent Danvers.” Maggie huffed with a small smile.

 

“Damn straight I do.” Alex pecked her gently on the lips and then headed for the bathroom. “Hurry up and get dressed.” She called over her shoulder. “It’s time to go save the world!”

 

Maggie grinned at her fiancée’s antics but the smile quickly faded. Something about this didn’t feel quite right. Try as she might, she couldn’t shake the feeling that they should probably have stayed in bed.

 

 


	2. Adventures In Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a heart to heart with someone close to Kara about what it really means to love the Danvers girls then gets an assignment from J'onn she'd rather not have!

Alex was unusually quiet in the car and Maggie could hazard a few guesses as to what was causing her to be so pensive. The redhead kept fiddling with the phone in her hands and worrying her lip until she seemed to come to a decision.

 

“Winn!” She exclaimed as soon as the call was answered. “Tell J’onn I need to make a stop before I come in.”

 

Maggie was sure she knew where they were headed and her suspicions were confirmed when she took the next turn and Alex didn’t correct her. Less than ten minutes later they stood at Kara’s door. Alex knocked soundly, knowing if Kara’s super-hearing were working she would have already sensed their presence. Both women were surprised when the door finally swung open.

 

“Alex, Maggie, do come in.” Lena greeted them, the Irish lilt more noticeable in her voice first thing in the morning. “I assume you’ve come to check on Kara. She’s still sleeping at the moment, I’m afraid.”

 

“Yeah. I, uh, was headed to the DEO for a follow up and just wanted to check on her.” Alex offered feebly as the younger woman greeted her with a gentle hug.

 

Lena would have no reason to question Alex’s excuse as the agent currently stood before her in grey DEO sweats and not her usual all black ensemble. At the moment, the wound on her leg was simply too tender to even attempt a pair of jeans, let alone her uniform.

 

“Of course.” Lena replied with a smile. “I’ve been doing my best but I’m not sure how effective a nurse I am...” she added with a shrug. Alex spotted Kara cuddled under her favorite blanket on the couch and moved in that direction.

 

“You’re doing great, Little Luthor!” Maggie assured her with a warm smile as she squeezed her shoulder. “I’m sure Little Danvers appreciates it.”

 

While the other two chatted amongst themselves, Alex had made her way to the couch. With warm smiles, the woman watched as the elder sibling gently assessed the younger’s wounds, whispering comforting words in Kryptoninan as she went. Kara, for her part, failed to stir but seemed to gravitate towards her sister’s comforting presence.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Maggie,” Lena began as the pair made their way to the kitchen, giving the sisters some much needed privacy. “But you look _exhausted_!” She exclaimed, taking in Maggie’s messy bun and minimal makeup.

 

Maggie let out a small laugh at Lena’s earnest expression! “Have you seen yourself lately? Supergirl pajamas? Really Little Luthor?”

 

“They were a gift from Kara. She said I needed more ‘comfy clothes’.” Lena huffed, crossing her arms to hide the crest of El on the t-shirt. There was, unfortunately, no way to hide the bottoms.

 

“I’m just teasing you.” Maggie assured her. “But yeah, I just got home like four hours ago and then Ally got called in.”

 

“Couldn’t she go in later for a follow up?” Lena asked, causing Maggie to wince at the lie. Alex didn’t seem to want anyone to know why she was called in and Maggie would respect her wishes... _for now_.

 

With a smile and a shrug she replied, “I just go where the lady tells me.”

 

Lena nodded absently, her eyes trained on the siblings across the room. Alex had settled on the couch near Kara’s head and was gently running her fingers through her sister’s golden locks. She was whispering in her sister’s native tongue again only this time there was a melodic quality to it.

 

“Does it ever get easier?” Lena finally asked, so quietly Maggie almost missed it.

 

“I don’t know what you mean...” Maggie was slightly lost at the turn the other woman’s mood had taken.

 

“Watching them go out there and _fight_...watching them come back...”

 

“Broken?” Maggie supplied with a sad smile. “I can’t say it gets easier but they depend on us, on their _family_ , to help them put the pieces back together.”

 

“It’s worth in the end isn’t it?” Lena asked, turning to her with hopeful eyes.

 

“ _They’re_ worth it in the end.” Maggie told her, pulling the young woman into a gentle hug. She released her when she heard Alex approaching. “And so are you.” She whispered before pulling fully away.

 

Lena nodded gratefully, trying without avail to hide her tears. She quickly refocused on Alex. “How is she?”

 

“All of her wounds are completely healed but her powers still seem off and she’s running a bit of a fever. Hopefully, it will break soon. Call us if anything changes?” Alex asked, face full of concern.

 

“If anything changes.” Lena agreed with a soft smile. “Take care of yourself, too?”

 

“I will.” Alex replied, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. “And thanks again, Lena. For being here for her. For a long time we only had each other...it’s nice that she has someone else she can depend on.”

 

“It’s my pleasure.” Lena told her sincerely as Alex hobbled into the hall followed closely by Maggie. “Oh, and Maggie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you for the listening ear.”

 

“Anytime, Little Luthor, anytime.”

 

* * *

 

 

The atmosphere in the SUV on their way to the DEO was even quieter than it had been on the way to Kara’s house. After seeing her sister’s condition, Alex seemed even more focused on whatever had spurned J’onn to call her in.

 

“Hey babe?” Maggie finally broke the silence.

 

“Hmmm....”Alex was staring out the window, hardly focused on the conversation.

 

“What was that you were saying to Little Danvers earlier? It was Kryptonian right?”

 

“Um, yeah...” Alex finally turned to look at her. “The Kryptonian prayer of healing actually. Whenever Kara is sick, it seems to calm her down, so I recite it.”

 

Maggie stared at Alex in awe. She knew her fiancée was not particularly religious and yet here she had memorized a _prayer_ , in an alien language, simply to bring her sibling comfort. The detective reached over and took Alex’s hand in hers.

 

“You know, you’re really something Danvers.” She told her with a dimpled smile.

 

Alex smiled ruefully. “I’m gonna have to be more than that if I want to protect her from Reign...”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie did her best to keep up with Alex as she limped furiously across the parking lot. The detective had barely placed the SUV in park before the taller woman had hopped out and started heading for the building. By the time they reached the command center, Maggie was out of breath and Alex was already shouting orders.

 

“What have we got, Winn?” Alex demanded, one elbow on the tech genius’ workstation to steady herself.

 

“A whole mess of crazy!” Winn exclaimed as he brought up multiple screens for her perusal. Maggie finally caught up with her fiancée, cane in hand; as in her haste Alex had left it in the car with her.

 

“Are you sure this is accurate?” Alex leaned closer to the monitors, squinting at the read out. “This doesn’t make any sense...” she muttered to herself.

 

Maggie moved closer but had no idea what she was observing. She could make out a series of energy readings but not much else.

 

“Somebody wanna explain what we’re seeing here? Let’s pretend we don’t all have PHD’s. What are these readings?”

 

Alex’s head snapped up at Maggie’s question, pulling the shorter woman closer to the screens.

 

“You see this?” She pointed to an energy signature that seemed stronger than the rest. “This is the same energy spike we detected when Reign first appeared.”

 

Maggie gasped. “It’s _Kryptonian_?”

 

“It seems that way at first but _this_...” Alex pointed to another part of the screen. “This part reads like one of our stasis pods.”

 

“So? It’s a Kryptonian stasis pod?” Maggie asked, almost wishing she hadn’t put two and two together.

 

“That’s the way it seems.” Alex agreed, twisting her lip like she usually did while mulling over a problem.

 

“Does Kara know?” Maggie asked, genuinely concerned how her future sister-in-law would take the news.

 

“No.” Winn piped up. “I didn’t want to alert her until I confirmed my suspicions with Alex.”

 

“Well,” Maggie turned back to Alex who was still worrying her lip, deep in thought. “Should we panic now or later?”

 

“Definitely _now_.” The agent concluded, turning her attention back to Winn. “I don’t want you to call Kara yet, she’s been through too much lately and I don’t want to worry her unnecessarily. Let J’onn know I’m taking a team to check it out and have Hamilton ready the med-bay.”

 

“The medbay?” Winn squeaked. “You’re not seriously thinking about bringing it back here?!”

 

“Oh, I seriously am.” Alex countered. “If this thing is what we think it is, it might just hold the key to defeating Reign and her cronies.”

 

“Alex is right.” J’onn strode into the command center, arms crossed. “As dangerous as it may be to bring the pod back here, it’s even more dangerous to leave it where Reign or even Cadmus can find it.”

 

“Right. Tell Alpha team we move out in ten.” Alex turned to head for the locker room when J’onn grabbed her arm.

 

“Just a second Alex. Are you sure you want to keep this from Kara?” He asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, babe. I’m worried about Little Danvers too...” Maggie wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to leave Kara in the dark, especially when it involved her heritage.

 

“I know what you’re both thinking but Kara is in a really fragile place, not to mention her powers are still recovering. I just want to know what we’re dealing with before I drag my baby sister back into the field.”

 

“Fine.” J’onn conceded. “We’ll do it your way, _for now_ , but if I deem it necessary, Supergirl comes off the bench. And you are technically on injury leave so I want you to stay in the van until the area is cleared.”

 

“J’onn...” Alex whined but he held up a hand to silence her.

 

“ _And_ I’m sending Maggie along to ensure you stay put.”

 

“Yes sir.” Alex growled as she snatched her cane from Maggie and headed toward the armory.

 

“You do know I don’t _actually_ work for you, right?” Maggie retorted with a snort.

 

“Yes. But I know you worry about Alex; and you and I both know she won’t listen to anyone but you, especially with Kara on the sidelines. Sounds to me like you’re the best person for the job.”

 

“You got me there.” Maggie conceded with a sigh.

 

“Suit up, Detective.” J’onn told her with a small smile. “You’re gonna need it.”

 

Maggie groaned as she followed Alex sullenly out the room only to pull up short when her cellphone began ringing. She dug it out of her back pocket, wincing at the name that appeared.

 

_Little Danvers_!

 

With a panicked squeak, she jabbed the end button, sending the call to voicemail. She knew it wouldn’t take Kara long to figure out something was wrong but she wasn’t ready to face the wrath of both Danvers sisters on so little sleep.

 

“I should’ve just stayed in bed...” She mumbled as she stalked after Alex.

 

* * *

 

Maggie entered the locker room to find Alex already changed into her tactical shirt but staring mournfully at the pants. There was literally no way the slim fitting cargos would fit over her swollen leg and definitely no way for her to wear her beloved thigh holster. Maggie stepped forward and sat on the bench next to her, taking the pants gently from her fiancée.

 

“Wanna tell me what that was all about back there?” She asked quietly, her voice free of judgment.

 

Alex shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know... I’m just...”

 

“Tired, hurting, and worried for your sister.” Maggie supplied with a small smile. Alex glanced up at her with a shy smile of her own.

 

“Yeah, that.” Alex replied but didn’t elaborate. “We’re not gonna be that couple are we?”

 

“The one who finishes each other’s sentences? We did that before we were a couple!” Maggie teased with an even wider smile. “It’s okay to be feeling all of that, Ally. But we agreed to be honest with one another and promised not to push each other away. Remember?”

 

“I do.” Alex admitted sheepishly, laying her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are. Just try not to shoot the babysitter, okay?”

 

“You told me not to make promises I can’t keep.” Alex told her with a serious look that quickly cracked into a dopey smile!

 

“I don’t know why I put up with you Danvers!” Maggie huffed, standing to rummage through Alex’s locker.

 

“Because you love me! What are you looking for?”

 

“Some pants that’ll go over that leg. I may like you wandering around in boy shorts but it’s not something I want to share with the whole DEO! Aha!”

 

Maggie turned with prize in hand and moved to kneel before Alex. She gently guided the other woman’s injured leg into the pants, mindful of the gauze covering the wound. She repeated the action on the other leg, then motioned for Alex to stand, holding on to Maggie’s shoulder to stabilize herself.

 

“You know usually this goes the other way...” Alex joked seductively as Maggie pulled the pants up to her waist and tightened the drawstring.

 

“Easy, Danvers.” Maggie purred, pecking her softly on the nose. “They’ll be none of that until you heal up a little more.”

 

Alex groaned as she leaned back to inspect the pants Maggie had found for her. They were a pair of her baggy yoga capris that she used in training. The legs of the pants ended just below her wound and were blessedly spacious enough to not press on it. It wasn’t her usual look but it would have to do.

 

“Can I at least wear my boots?” She questioned as Maggie made her sit again.

 

“Those super heavy, stiff combat boots that you love so well? Absolutely not! Now give me your foot.”

 

Alex pouted as Maggie took one foot than the other and put her black Adidas back on. She had to admit; the soft soles took a lot of the stress off her newly healed skin.

 

“You can have this though...” Maggie strapped a thigh holster around her fiancées uninjured leg, with her favorite gun already nestled inside.

 

“Thanks babe!” Alex gushed as she leaned over to kiss Maggie soundly.

 

“What did I say?” Maggie pulled back with a mock look of indignation. “No, 'sexy times' until you heal up, so stop trying to lure me in with your feminine wiles!”

 

Alex guffawed at that and Maggie quickly reached back into Alex’s locker and grabbed an oversized windbreaker that read FBI. Neither she nor Alex would need a vest since they weren’t allowed into the building until Alpha team had cleared it. She took Alex’s other holster and strapped it to her leg before turning back to her fiancée.

 

“You ready?” She asked as she pulled Alex to her feet but kept her arms wrapped around her waist.

 

“For what exactly?” Alex waggled an eyebrow at her and squeezed her rump suggestively.

 

“Seriously? You are ridiculous!” Maggie scoffed as she extracted herself from the tall woman’s grasp and handed her the cane. “Let’s go you. Maybe some action will keep your mind of...yeah, I phrased that wrong. Let’s just go!”

 

“So articulate on three hours sleep...” Alex chided her and Maggie smacked the agent’s arm playfully in response.

 

“This is the worst babysitting job I have _ever_ had.” The detective muttered as they joined Alpha team in the parking garage.

 

“It’s a shame you’re such a stickler for the rules,” Alex whispered in her ear. “Otherwise you might have gotten lucky tonight.”

 

There was a large clatter to their left and both women turned to see Vasquez lying on the ground next to the open door of the van, rubbing her forehead and blushing furiously. Apparently, Alex had not been as quiet as she assumed and poor Vasquez had gotten so flustered she forgot to watch where she was going!

 

“Are you okay?” Maggie managed to squeeze out, her laughter threatening to bubble over.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Vasquez sputtered as she jumped to her feet. “I just thought I heard _something_...”

 

“Nothing you care to repeat I assume.” Alex stated in her most commanding voice, even though her ears were red with embarrassment.

 

“No ma’am. Definitely not.”

 

“As you were.” Alex watched Vasquez load up before dropping her head into her hand with a groan. “I can’t believe she heard that.”

 

“Mmhmm...Now who’s too articulate?” Maggie chuckled as she jumped into the van.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be a little bit of fluff before we charge headfirst into the angst that Reign seems to bring! I love reading all your comments and suggestions so please keep them coming. Next up, we find out what's in that pod and Kara finds out that Alex has been keeping her in the dark! Uh-oh...


	3. Lies of Omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie head out to track down the mysterious power signature. Sam checks in with her injured friend, Maggie gets a visit from the green-eyed monster, and Kara can't figure out why no one is answering her calls!

While Alex and Maggie were on their way to possibly encounter another World Killer, their current foe sat in her office at L-Corp, cycling through endless piles of paperwork. Lena had taken a few days off to care for Kara and that left Sam running _two_ companies, L-Corp and the recently acquired CatCo. Apparently, the Danvers had been involved in some sort of accident, leaving Kara temporarily hospitalized and Alex with a broken leg. Lena hadn’t given any specifics and Sam hadn’t asked. She and the sisters were quickly becoming close but Sam would never pry. If Alex, or Kara for that matter, wanted her to know the whole story they would tell her.

 

Otherwise, it was none of her business.

 

Ruby had wanted to take the sibling’s some goodies but Sam wasn’t sure if either woman would want them just dropping by. Granted, Alex was always happy to see Ruby but she wasn’t sure about Maggie and didn’t want to step on any toes. The detective was friendly yet not overly so and Sam always felt as if Maggie were watching her, especially when Alex was around. Despite that, Sam truly considered the agent one of her closest friends. Coming to a decision, she quickly picked up her phone and sent a series of texts.

 

 _“Ruby is dying to bring you cupcakes and wants to be the first to sign your cast! Let us know when would be a good time. No pressure, just wanting to check in.”_ Alex replied before she could even set her phone down.

 

 _“Awww! Thanks!”_ The response read. _“You guys are so sweet. She texted me earlier demanding cuddles so... Maggie and I are out right now for my follow up appointment, but as soon as we get back in, I’ll let you know.”_

_“That’s fine. No need to thanks us; we owe you for all the free babysitting! How’s Kara doing?”_

This time the response took a little longer as if Alex was debating what to tell her. _“She’s doing okay. Lena is with her. But I’m sure she’ll perk up at the prospect of cupcakes!”_

 

_“I’ll bet! That girl and her sweet tooth. Lol!”_

_“Lol!”_ Alex responded _. “Bring enough so that I can get at least one! And tell Ruby I didn’t get a cast this time but I do have an ugly cane that could use some bedazzling. I gotta go but I’ll text you later!”_

_“K.”_ Sam set her phone down with a small smile. Even if Alex didn’t want them to come by later, she was glad she could cover things at the office so Lena could help out.

 

Sam couldn’t remember a time recently when she had felt this good. Her blackouts had been non-existent for over a week and she finally felt like she had gotten a good nights rest. Alex had promised her that she would look into the cause of the blackouts as soon as she was able knowing how Sam hated the prospect of doctor’s and hospitals. She trusted the agent to look out for her well being and the woman had done wonders with helping Ruby adjust to National City. Sam smiled fondly as she thought of the ‘found family’ she had been accepted into. With a glance at the clock, she quickly got back to work knowing as soon as she picked Ruby up from school that afternoon the girl would demand to go check on her favorite people.

 

* * *

 

Maggie watched Alex smiling at her phone as she carried on a text conversation. They were a few minutes out from the location of the signal, in a rundown part of National City, near the old docks.

 

“Is Little Danvers feeling better?” the detective asked, assuming that Kara had finally awoken inquiring about her sister’s whereabouts.

 

“Huh?” Alex looked up from her phone stunned. “Oh, that wasn’t Kara. It was Ruby and then Sam. They were just checking up on us.” Alex replied with a smile.

 

“How nice of them.” Maggie knew her tone was cold but she hadn’t figured out the relationship between Alex and Sam. It seemed to be just a close friendship but it brought up doubts in Maggie’s mind.

 

“Babe.” Alex turned towards her, keeping her voice low, as they were not the only occupants of the van. “You’re not _jealous_ are you?”

 

“What? Pffft! No!” Maggie sputtered, realizing how childish she must seem at the moment but unable to stop herself. “Why would I be jealous of some brilliant, gorgeous CFO, with a kid you adore, who thinks the world of you?”

 

“Maggie...”

 

“It’s like she’s _literally_ everything you want; everything you deserve.” Maggie finished quietly.

 

“No she’s not.” Alex stated simply. “Because she isn’t _you_.”

 

Before Alex could go on, a voice from the front of the van announced they’d arrived at their destination.

 

“We’ll talk about this later, yeah?” Alex waited for Maggie’s affirmation before opening her door.

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

“Kara is this really necessary?” Lena sighed as the blonde drug her down the hallway toward her sister’s apartment. The CEO was glad she had opted for jeans, Kara’s old National City University sweatshirt and worn in Sperry’s. If Kara intended to drag her all over town, at least she would be comfortable.

 

The blonde had awoken not long after Alex and Maggie left, sad that she’d missed her sibling. She had immediately called both Alex’s and Maggie’s phone only to receive no answer. Her super hearing had yet to reemerge, preventing her from locating the pair her usual way. With a huff she had demanded that Lena get dressed and they headed across town to check on the duo.

 

Kara knocked soundly on Alex’s front door with a frown. Lena knew she was trying to look intimidating but the blonde’s current ensemble was nothing short of adorable. Her big sister’s old Stanford hoodie tossed over a pair of ripped jeans wasn’t exactly scary. Not to mention, Kara was nervously toeing at the floor in front of her with her white Converse.

 

“Maybe you should... _take a look_?” Lena suggested after there was no answer.

 

Kara grimaced at the suggestion. On more than one occasion she had seen _far more_ than she wanted to x-raying Alex’s apartment. But, she really had no other way of confirming the pair weren’t home, so she pulled her glasses down and peeked through the walls. _Nothing._ They weren’t home and it seemed both had their phones, as she couldn’t locate them in the apartment.

 

“Empty.” She told Lena with a sigh.

 

“Alex did say they needed to stop by the DEO for her medical checkup.” Lena explained quietly in case the hallway was not as deserted as it seemed.

 

Kara was visibly skeptical of the explanation. Alex _hated_ medical checkups and there was no way J’onn would allow the agent to linger at the DEO injured... unless there was emergency!

 

“Winn!” Kara yelled into the phone, much like her sister earlier that day. “Where’s Alex?”

 

“Alex?” The voice on the other end squeaked. “Like, Alex Danvers?”

 

“Yes, Winn.” Kara growled. “ _Alex Danvers_. My sister, resident badass secret agent.”

 

“Oh! That Alex.” Winn laughed nervously. “She’s, um, she’s not here.”

 

“Then where is she? She’s not answering her phone and neither is Maggie.”

 

“They, um, stepped out for a bit...” Winn lied poorly causing Kara to sigh and squeeze her eyes shut. Apparently, her frustration was fueling the return of her heat vision.

 

“I’m coming in.” Kara stated, ending the call and stalking towards the elevator. Alex’s apartment was far from the DEO but Kara already felt too drained to attempt the walk.

 

“I’ll call my car.” Lena offered and Kara found herself once again grateful for the other woman’s forethought.

 

* * *

 

Maggie barely had time to dwell on the awkward silence between she and Alex before Vasquez was exiting the building and heading straight for them.

 

“Ma’am’s.” She nodded towards them both, rifle hanging loosely in her hands. “Both the building and the perimeter are clear of hostiles. It seems that no ones been here for sometime. We located the energy source in question but we need your eyes on it before we proceed with extraction, ma’am.”

 

The last part was directed only to Alex, which meant that they were most likely about to encounter some alien technology that Maggie couldn’t make heads or tails of. They followed Vasquez back inside, keeping Alex in the middle as Maggie flanked their six. Each abandoned room they passed made Maggie’s skin crawl and she could tell Alex was equally uncomfortable, especially since she wasn’t in any condition to protect herself. The agent knew Maggie and Vasquez would do everything in their power to keep her safe but Alex didn’t like the idea of placing others at risk on her behalf. Up ahead, they saw the rest of Alpha Team flanking a contraption straight out of a SciFi movie. The soldiers parted to allow Alex to come closer.

 

“The pod itself appears to be several decades old ma’am but the components attaching it to its power source are much newer, barely a year old, maybe less.” Vasquez informed Alex as she limped around the pod inspecting it.

 

“What power source?” Alex asked, face screwed up in concentration as her gaze fell upon a mass of wires towards the back of the device.

 

“Backup generator, ma’am.” Vasquez swung her rifle to the right, the light on it’s barrel illuminating a large metal box a few feet away. “Far as we can tell, ma’am, it’s losing power fast. If we don’t extract it and get it on a new power source on base, the pod will lose power in the next four hours.”

 

Throughout her explanation, Alex nodded as she followed along but kept her gaze trained on the conglomeration of wires. She knew that configuration, had seen multiple times over her life, had used it herself when she’d had to convert an alien power source to a human one. It’s how she powered Kara’s pod to remove the Alura hologram and there were only two other people who knew about it.

 

“Shit!” She exclaimed, stumbling back from the pod, wrenching her leg badly in the process! “This is my dad’s work, his configuration! Cadmus did this...”

 

Maggie had scrambled forward to catch Alex when it looked like her leg had given out. She grabbed the agent beneath the arms and righted her only for Alex to nearly collapse again when she tried to put weight on her leg.

 

“Hey! Hey, Ally, it’s okay.” Maggie tried to soothe her as she looped Alex’s arm over her shoulders. “They’re gone now.”

 

Alex was trembling, heightening Maggie’s worry. She licked her lips and finally seemed to calm enough to give orders. “Pack it all up. Get it back to base and on a stable power source...we need to know what the hell my dad and Lillian were up to here.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Vasquez nodded to her team to begin the extraction but eyed Alex with worry. “Maybe you should wait outside, ma’am? Get off that leg for a bit.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Maggie agreed, steering Alex toward the door, noting how badly her fiancée was limping.

 

Vasquez and her team had the whole operation packed up in less than fifteen minutes. Alex was silent the entire time. She and Maggie sat in the back of the van, her leg stretched across Maggie’s lap with an ice pack from the first aid kit on her incision. The whole area looked angry and inflamed to the detective and she couldn’t wait to get Alex back to the DEO so Hamilton could check her out. Maggie kept stealing glances at Alex but the agent looked through her, clearly lost in worry over what horrors her father and Lillian Luthor had managed to cook up. Alex shifted closer to Maggie when the van began to move laying her head on the other woman’s shoulder. Usually, the agent was strictly against PDA in the field but Maggie could tell that she was still shaking slightly and she was more than happy to offer whatever comfort she could, more convinced than ever that they should have just slept in that morning.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they arrived back on base, Alex informed J’onn of her preliminary findings and then ordered Hamilton to check the life support system on the pod before checking her over.

 

“I’m breathing just fine Hamilton but whatever’s in that pod may not be.” She’d told the doctor with false bravado. Maggie could tell the redhead was still shaken and her limp had gotten no better. She followed her fiancée to her lab and forced the woman to sit immediately. Unfortunately, before she could ask Alex what the hell all of this meant, the pair was rudely interrupted.

 

“Alexandra Danvers!” A voice boomed from the doorway. “You are in _so_ much trouble, Missy!”

 

Alex spun in her lab chair to find her sister standing just inside the lab, arms crossed, a stern look on her face. Behind the blonde, the agent could see Lena wearing a similar expression of irritation.

 

“Kara,” Alex sighed. “Before you and your girlfriend go postal, let me explain.”

 

“Lena is not my...she’s not...we,” Kara sputtered, fiddling with her glasses as she tried to regain her composure. “That’s not important. What _is_ important is you lied to me.”

 

“I did not!” Alex refuted. “I just didn’t tell you. There’s a difference.”

 

“A lie of omission is still a lie.” Kara pouted, giving Alex her best ‘puppy dog eyes’.

 

“I was trying to protect you.” Alex pleaded, willing her sister to understand.

 

“Yeah, Little Danvers.” Maggie interjected. “Ally didn’t want to get you involved until we knew what we were dealing with.”

 

“Is that why you stopped answering your phone, too?” Lena piped up. “You’re not innocent here either, Margaret.”

 

Maggie spun to face Lena, face tight with irritation. “Okay, first of all that’s _not_ my name. And second,” Maggie held up two fingers. “We were just trying to keep your girlfriend out of harm’s way.”

 

Lena paled at the implication, eyes dropping to her feet. “I’m not...I mean Kara and I aren’t...”

 

The raven-haired woman’s protest drew an amused snort from Alex across the room. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.” She muttered with a smirk causing Kara to blush violently.

 

“Alex!” She whined, stomping her foot in frustration. “Leave my-my Lena alone.”

 

Maggie snickered at that, taking in the fact that Lena was currently wearing her ‘not girlfriend’s’ shirt. “Come on ‘Kara’s Lena’. Let’s give these two a minute to talk while we grab some coffee. Alex don’t think I’ve forgotten about getting that leg checked.” Maggie warned as she turned to leave.

 

Lena looked skeptical as Maggie tugged her towards the door. “I suppose we could pop down to Noonan’s...”

 

“Yep!” Maggie agreed. “Doughnuts for everyone... _on you,_ of course. You’re the millionaire!”

 

“ _Billionaire_ , actually.” Lena corrected absentmindedly, missing the way Maggie stared at her, mouth agape.

 

* * *

 

Once the pair had gone, the sibling’s sat staring at one another; Kara with a look of betrayal, Alex with an exasperated expression.

 

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings,” Alex began. “But, I am not sorry for what I did.”

 

“Really?!” Kara exclaimed. “That is the _worst_ apology...like _ever_.”

 

“What do you want me to say?” Alex countered. “We had no idea what was in that pod, still don’t, and I didn’t want you rushing in and getting hurt again!”

 

“Alex...”

 

“I get it now...watching someone you love, trapped behind that glass. Knowing you can’t help them. It’s so much worse than being on the inside...”

 

Hearing Alex’s admission and seeing the tears build in her eyes had Kara rushing to embrace her sister. She held the agent tight to her chest, pressing soft kisses to her hair.

 

“I can’t go through it again.” Alex whispered into the soft fabric of Kara’s hoodie. “I can’t watch you _bleed_...can’t watch you _fall_...I’m not strong enough.”

 

“Oh, Lexie.” Kara cooed, rocking the other girl gently. “You’re so much stronger than you realize; stronger than me. I’m sorry. I should’ve trusted you.”

 

“S’okay...” Alex mumbled, leaning back and wiping her face furiously. “I just don’t want you facing down any rogue Kryptonians until I can go fight with you.”

 

“Deal.” Kara agreed with a bright smile. She was looking more like herself than she had that morning.

 

“How are you feeling, anyway? Your powers?” Alex asked with concern.

 

“Back to normal, I think. My hearing for sure. That’s the reason Lena and I rushed in here! Your heart was beating like crazy!”

 

“Sorry I worried you.” Alex replied sheepishly.

 

“Oh, please...” Kara scoffed. “I’m a _Danvers_ , I’m always gonna worry.”

 

“Touché.” Alex laughed quietly.

 

“So, shall we go find out what’s in that pod?” Kara asked.

 

“We already know.” A voice from the doorway announced. Both women turned to find Hamilton, tablet in hand, staring at them in shock. “It’s a _child_ ,” she choked out. “It’s a _Kryptonian child_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I love Sam as a character and wanted to include her in my little universe. She is Reign but doesn't know it yet or anything about the DEO, hence the cover story. Sam's redemption will play a large part in this story as well. For those of you interested in some "AgentReign", my muse has concocted a little something in the form of an AU for this sequel. The first chapter will be up soon but don't worry, this story is strictly "Sanvers" endgame with hints of "Supercorp"! Up next, we open the pod!


	4. El Mayarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Maggie get some time to bond while Alex and Kara start to get a feel for exactly what Lillian and her cronies were up to and it's not at all what they expected. Plus, the Arias women come to the rescue with much needed carbs and support!

“Mom!” Ruby exclaimed, hopping into the SUV with barely contained excitement. “Did you talk to Alex?”

 

“Nope.” Sam replied but unable to take her daughter’s resulting pout added, “I _texted_ her and she said she’d let us know later today if a visit was okay.”

 

“That was mean.” Ruby continued to pout and Sam couldn’t suppress a scoff that the teenager was trying so hard to look offended.

 

“She also said that you texted her demanding cuddles?”

 

“I didn’t _demand_...” Ruby muttered. “I just thought she could use some. And cupcakes! Are we taking her cupcakes?”

 

“Yes, we are taking her cupcakes and don’t think I haven’t realized you were texting during the school day.”

 

“It was a _half_ day.” Ruby argued pointing at the clock to emphasize it was barely after one in the afternoon. “And I was checking on an ill friend.” The teen concluded in her most somber grownup voice.

 

“Still not allowed missy.”

 

“So restrictive.” Ruby mock-scoffed. “Maybe, if I ask her nicely, Alex will adopt me? She’s pretty chill.”

 

Sam rolled her eyes at the teen’s antics. “She might...but I hear she doesn’t cook much. It’d be a shame if you missed ‘pancake o’clock’.”

 

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her mother. “You drive a hard bargain. You can keep me... _for now_.”

 

“You’re too kind. Seatbelt, please.” Sam chuckled as they pulled out of the school parking lot, headed towards National City’s most famous bakery in search of cupcakes.

 

* * *

 

 

The atmosphere in Noonan’s was laid-back, the morning rush having died down to just the usual finance workers trying to get out of their office for a little while and the bloggers/students hogging the free Wi-Fi. Lena had ordered a ridiculous amount of pastries, paid the preposterous bill and began checking emails on her phone as if every coffee run she went on cost this much. Maybe it did. Now that the young Luthor and Kara worked together, Maggie couldn’t imagine the over-the-top requests the brunette must grant to her BFF. Speaking of which....

 

“You know we were just messing with you right?” Maggie asked Lena as they waited for their order number to be called. The walk over from the DEO had been awkwardly quiet and the detective began to wonder if she and Alex had taken their teasing too far.

 

Lena looked up from her phone bewildered. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Maggie.”

 

“About you and Little Danvers; the whole ‘girlfriend’ thing.” Maggie threw air quotes around the term of endearment. “Whatever you guys are or _aren’t_ , is your business. I was just busting your chops. I’m sorry.”

 

Lena waved her off with a small smile. “No need to apologize. I’m sorry for calling you ‘Margaret’ earlier...”She added, smile widening.

 

“I mean it was a low blow.” Maggie drawled. “But I get it. Little Danvers was upset and it’s hard not to get sucked into those girls dramatics.”

 

“Indeed.” Lena conceded with a nod. “I can hardly say no to Kara as her...’friend’. How do you manage to rein Alex in?”

 

“Honestly,” Maggie contemplated the question for a moment. “I don’t. One of the things I love most about Alex is her passion. I mean, yeah, it gets her into trouble, **A LOT**. But she wouldn’t be Alex without it.”

 

Lena nodded. “It’s one of the things I adore most about Kara too...”

 

“I guess that means we’re stuck with them, huh?” Maggie teased as both their hands were suddenly filled with pastries and coffee by a frazzled barista.

 

“So it seems.” Lena replied with a shy smile.

 

“Although,” Maggie bumped her shoulder lightly into Lena’s as they headed back towards the DEO. “If you don’t want people assuming she’s your girlfriend, you should probably stop wearing her clothes!”

 

“Dammit, Margaret!”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex and Kara stood before the pod in stunned silence. Hamilton had explained all her findings thus far to J’onn and the shell-shocked siblings. Her analysis had left them all with more questions than answers, the doctor conceding to Alex and J’onn’s expertise. Even though Hamilton had served in the DEO for several years, neither she nor anyone else on the medical staff held a candle to the elder Danvers expertise when it came to alien biology.

 

As far as they could tell, the female child had been meant to be another World Killer but for some reason the pod remained undiscovered, keeping it’s occupant asleep and virtually unaged. They could also tell, Cadmus had ended its stasis only to reinstate it a short time later causing the girl to age slightly. Alex theorized that it was most likely an attempt to extract DNA samples.

 

“I still don’t understand why Cadmus would abandon an asset so valuable?” J’onn mused.

 

“The serum,” Alex whispered in disbelief before addressing the others. “That’s why Lillian wanted our research from the ‘Pink Kryptonite’ incident. She needed to know how to make her baby World Killer a full-grown one.”

 

“But they had already synthesized the serum.” Hamilton argued.

 

“Yeah but they had no way to test it.” Alex replied, feeling her stomach sink. “Lillian is smart, too smart. She would never risk _her_ Kryptonian testing the serum but if something happened to Kara, she wouldn’t bat an eye.”

 

“And she could adjust her treatment according to whatever side effects Kara experienced.” J’onn summarized feeling as sick as Alex. “Every time I think I’ve seen the full depth of their barbarism... But it all makes sense. Luthor has proven she’s not above using aliens to further her agenda. This child could very well be the answer to defeating Reign.”

 

“Hamilton, I want a full DNA profile before we open this pod. I know it’s a kid in there but we can’t be too careful when it comes to Cadmus.” Alex ordered before turning to J’onn for any additional orders. He simply nodded his head in approval and Hamilton quickly left to complete her tests, the director following closely leaving the siblings alone in the lab.

 

Kara hadn’t spoken since the initial revelation and Alex frowned at the tense set of her sister’s shoulders. She pulled her close, rubbing soothing circles over Kara’s back as she tried not to be alarmed at how pale her sister looked under the lab’s harsh lighting. Kara rested her head on her shoulder, sighing softly.

 

“Come on. “ Alex urged her. “Let’s find Maggie and Lena and get out of here. It’s gonna be awhile before Hamilton has any answers. Sam and Ruby offered to bring cupcakes by.”

 

“I’m not sure I could eat,” Kara whined, causing Alex to gasp in surprise! “I mean, I _could_ but only like one box...”

 

Alex snorted at that. “Good. Maybe I can get a few...”

 

“They’re gonna be okay, right Lexie?” Kara asked quietly and Alex instantly knew whom she meant.

 

“We’re gonna make sure of it. Whoever’s in that pod is a huge part of you and that makes them family. Lucky for us, I know a thing or two about raising Kryptonian kids!”

 

Kara managed a small smile at that. “I guess you are _uniquely_ qualified.”

 

“That I am! And you turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

 

“I guess I did. I love you Lexie.”

 

“You too kid, to the moon and back.”

 

The pair headed out of the lab and ran headfirst into a frazzled Winn! “Yes! I caught you.” He exclaimed, stopping to catch his breath.

 

“And _why_ were you trying to catch me?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious expression.

 

“I have a gift for you.” He responded with a big smile. “Come on!”

 

The siblings followed Winn into the medbay where he motioned for Alex to sit on one of the beds. “Can you, uh...?” He asked clumsily gesturing to Alex’s pant leg. The agent rolled up the sweats with an exasperated expression. “Yikes.” Winn muttered when the angry pink scar came into view.

 

“What’s this about, Schott?” Alex asked, already annoyed and on edge.

 

“Hamilton and I have been working on a few designs for agents like yourself.” He explained unsurely.

 

“Like myself?” Alex echoed in confusion.

 

“You know...agents who can’t, um, stop getting hurt.” Beside Winn, Kara guffawed loudly at the characterization!

 

“Alright, well this has been fun.” Alex huffed as she moved to get off the table.

 

“Wait, wait!” Winn pushed her back onto the table then jumped just out of reach scared she might lash out. “Just try it out please?”

 

“What is it?” Alex grumped, arms crossed tightly against her chest.

 

Winn grabbed what looked like a carbon fiber brace from off the worktable nearby. It had a spider-web design and seemed incredibly flexible. With it he grabbed a shiny black sleeve. He made quick work of fitting the sleeve around her leg and then held up the brace for her perusal.

 

“This brace is designed to support your leg without impeding your mobility. It’s super-flexible but near unbreakable.”

 

“What’s the compression sock for?” Alex asked, interest slightly peeked.

 

“How does it feel?” Winn countered, not answering her question.

 

Alex frowned again as she concentrated on the limb. “Kind of _tingly_...”

 

“Good, that means it’s working! The sleeve is infused with low amounts of re-gen serum so that should help with the scar and the tenderness. It’s waterproof and needs to be changed out every 12 hours or so. We’ve made enough for a week. Hopefully by then it’ll be fully healed.”

 

“Winn, that’s genius!” Alex smiled genuinely. “Does the brace do anything other than, uh, brace?”

 

“Yes! It has tiny electrodes that help stimulate your muscles and make it easier for you to support yourself. You should be able to ditch the cane while you’re wearing it and it’s as protective as a cast without all the...plastery-ness?” Winn finished, unsure of his word choice.

 

“Plastery-ness?” Kara questioned with another snort.

 

“You know what I mean.” Winn huffed before turning his attention back to Alex. “But, you can’t wear it all day or you’ll over stimulate the muscles and that is all bad! At least the preliminary testing says so...”

 

“Thanks Winn.” Alex told him sincerely as he fitted the brace against her leg. When he stood he was unprepared for the crushing hug she pulled him into! He hugged her back before releasing her with a small smile.

 

“Anything for my favorite badass.” He remarked as Alex hopped down to test the brace out.

Kara beamed at the excited way her sister moved around the room, hopping gently from foot to foot as she tested her new appliance. “Seriously, thank you Winn.” Kara whispered as he stood next to her watching Alex stride with glee. “We really needed some good news today.”

 

* * *

 

Just a couple hours later there was an impatient knock on Alex’s front door. She knew without even looking that it was Ruby, the teen chomping at the bit to present her new friends with treats. Maggie hopped off the couch and moved to the door, signaling for Alex and Kara to stay put.

 

“Hey kid! What you got there?” Maggie asked with a dimpled smile as Ruby bounced in.

 

“We come bearing cupcakes!” The teen beamed, balancing a pink pastry box in her arms. “They’re supposed to be ‘get well’ gifts but I made sure to get a few vegan ones.” Ruby finished in a stage whisper with a wink at Maggie.

 

The detective couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that! “Thanks kid.” Maggie stepped back to open the door further so Sam could enter. The taller brunettes arms were filled with several more boxes and Maggie’s eyes widened in response. “Sam this is too much!”

 

Oh, please.” Sam waved her off as she set the boxes on the kitchen counter. “Whatever you guys don’t want I’ll take to L-Corp tomorrow. Trust me, they won’t last the day.”

 

“If you say so.” Maggie shrugged. “But, seriously, thanks. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“I would kill for a good glass of wine.” Sam sighed wistfully.

 

“Good thing I came prepared, darling.” Lena entered the apartment just then, wine in tow. “I stepped out for a few essentials.” She explained with a shrug as she moved around the kitchen preparing glasses for the adults.

 

Ruby had already made it to Alex’s side and was captivated by the agent’s new brace. She had shucked her jacket and was currently tucked under Alex’s arm, nibbling on cupcakes and telling the older woman all about her game last week that Alex had been too injured to attend. Kara stood and came over to the kitchen to retrieve the glass of wine for her sibling.

 

“How are you feeling Kara?” Sam asked with genuine concern. She noted that the blonde was not her usual bubbly self and still seemed quite pale. Kara gave her a thin smile in response.

 

“I’m feeling better. I just need to rest as much as I can and Lena has been making sure I stay put.” She added with a shy smile at the young CEO.

 

“You give me too much credit.” Lena blushed.

 

“Well, I’m just glad you two are starting to feel better.” Sam told her with a small smile as she gave Kara a gentle hug. “Are you sure everything’s okay? You seem, a little _sad_ , I guess...” Sam added quietly, not wanting to alert Alex, Maggie, or her daughter to the conversation.

 

The detective had moved over to the couch with Alex and Ruby and was currently watching a clip of the teen’s soccer game. Kara cast a quick glance at Lena before answering.

 

“We may have found a member of my... _biological_ family. They’re a distant cousin and still a little kid so if they are...you know, part of my other family...well it could mean a lot of changes.” Kara explained as Sam’s eyes grew wide.

 

“That’s...that’s a lot to deal with.” Sam exhaled quietly. “I’m adopted too. I used to dream of finding my biological family but then I had Ruby and just never pursued it. What are you going to do if they are who you think they are?”

 

“I, um, I’m not sure yet...honestly, we just need those results!” Kara plopped down on a barstool and stuffed a cupcake in her mouth! “These are delicious!” she mumbled around a mouthful of frosting.

 

“Glad you like them.” Sam replied with an amused smile. “If you guys need anything, even more cupcakes, you know we’re here.” She finished, gesturing to herself and Lena.

 

“You guys are seriously the best.” Kara gushed as she devoured another pastry. Sam and Lena laughed at the blonde’s antics, glad to see the woman behaving more like herself despite everything that was happening.

 

The incessant buzzing of Alex’s phone across the coffee table interrupted the light-hearted moment. She scooped it up just as Kara’s, and then Maggie’s began to ring as well.

 

“Danvers.” Alex answered, moving away from the group as she listened to the person on the other end. “Already? I thought you said you wouldn’t know until the morning? What anomalies? No, no, I’m on my way in. Don’t touch anything!”

 

She jabbed the end button and spun to find everyone watching her. Maggie spoke first. “Was that who I think it was?”

 

“Yeah.” Alex answered quietly. “They, um, they found something we need to see. I’m sorry to cut your visit short,” She gave Ruby and Sam an apologetic smile. “But, uh, duty calls.”

 

“Of course.” Sam assured as she gathered her coat and gestured for Ruby to be the same. “We’re just glad you’re okay and back to saving the world.” She added causing Alex to chuckle.

 

“Go kick some ass, Alex!” Ruby told her with a huge hug before snagging another cupcake and heading out the door.

 

“You get exactly _one_ ‘kick ass’ today young lady, I hope you enjoyed it!” Sam called out the door after her daughter. “Be safe.” She told the agent before she headed out, closing the door behind her.

 

“What did they find?” Kara asked as soon as the Arias women were out of earshot. Alex blanched at the question, glancing away from Kara, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Kar...I think you should stay here...until I know more.” She finally stated, meeting Kara’s firm gaze, already bracing for her sister’s rebuttal.

 

“Fine.” Was all Kara offered in reply causing everyone in the room to gape at her in surprise!

 

“I’m sorry, what?!” Alex managed to exclaim, as she stepped closer to her sibling. She could tell by the set of her sister’s shoulders that Kara was withdrawing, pulling away at the possibility of whatever Hamilton had discovered. “Kara?”

 

“Can you just, can you just check it out, Lexie? _Please_?” Kara practically begged her sister as Alex pulled her into a comforting hug. “I just...I’m not...”

 

“Hey, hey,” Alex tilted her head to catch Kara’s eye. “I know this is a lot for you. Maggie and I will head to the DEO to see Hamilton. I promise no mater what it is; we’re in this together okay? El mayarah.”

 

“El mayarah.” Kara whispered in response as her sister pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

 

“Little Luthor, keep an eye on her, huh?” Maggie instructed Lena as the brunette swapped places with Alex. Lena gave a quick nod of agreement as she pulled Kara into her gently. The elder sibling gave her sister one more reassuring glance before she followed Maggie out the door in search of the answers they all so desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was opening the pod this chapter but I thought we needed a little more character development and fluff! But up next, we are DEFINITELY opening the pod! And we finally get to meet our 'Baby Worldkiller'! Don't worry, she's a cutie pie. =)


	5. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie find out exactly what Cadmus was doing with that pod and it has some very serious consequences for them. They also get some insight into what Lillian wanted with Little Kara. Before the day is done, the gang will finally meet their Baby World Killer! Is she everything they feared or the answer to Sanvers prayers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! So sorry for the delay but school took precedence... Anyway, I'm not done with this story by a long shot and I can't wait for you all to meet our baby...Small author's note: Speech in italics is Kryptonian and "Ieiu" is the Kryptonian word for mother. With that out of the way, let's do this!

Alex and Maggie stared at the pod in awe as Hamilton explained her findings to them. The detective was doing her best to keep up with all the technical jargon, the growing crinkle on her mate’s brow adding to her distress and confusion. When the doctor stopped talking, Alex walked over to the pod with a reverential look.

 

“I can’t believe she’s _ours_.” The agent whispered to her fiancée. Maggie moved to hug Alex from behind, unsure of what to do or say. Cadmus had really outdone themselves this time.

 

It was Hamilton’s theory that the pod in question had been launched before all the coding could be completed, no doubt in an attempt to save it from Krypton’s destruction. When it crashed on earth and remained undiscovered, the child could develop no further without an influx of new DNA. Once Cadmus unearthed it and figured out that very crucial piece, they had extracted DNA from two unlikely but familiar sources. The male DNA had come from none other than Alex’s once-beloved father, Jeremiah and the female... Alex pulled Maggie’s arms tighter around her. As many times as the pair had suffered run-ins with Cadmus, it would have been quite easy for them to acquire enough genetic material. Even through the frosted glass of the pod, Alex could make out hints of Maggie’s features in the child.

 

“Biologically speaking...” Hamilton agreed quietly. “In all the ways that matter, she _is_ your child. How do you want to proceed?”

 

“Proceed?” Maggie extracted herself from Alex’s grasp. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Well, um, technically speaking...as the ‘child’s’ biological parents...” Hamilton twisted the clipboard in her hands. “It’s up to you if you want to wake her up or... _not_.”

 

“Of course, we want to wake her up.” Alex asserted, taking Maggie’s hand in her own. “That’s not even a question.”

 

“Alex.” J’onn interrupted as he strode through the door. “I know this is a lot to digest but precautions must be taken.”

 

“Precautions? Like what?” Alex challenged. “You want me to leave our child trapped in some kind of suspended limbo until you say it’s safe? Do you have any idea what that did to Kara? She is _still_ having nightmares a decade later!”

 

Before the Martian could respond, the monitors surrounding the pod began to go wild! Alex dropped Maggie’s hand racing to the pod.

 

“No! This can’t be happening!” She cried as she moved around the pod frantically.

 

“What’s happening? Alex, what are you looking for?” Maggie asked, worried by her mate’s erratic behavior.

 

“The pod’s life support is failing! Her vitals are falling!” Alex told her, still running her hands over the pod in search of something, _anything_ , that could release the child. “Dammit! We don’t have time for this. Everybody get back!”

 

When the others quickly moved aside, Alex pulled out her alien gun and fired at the four bolts that seemed to be holding the pods lid in place! As soon as the smoke cleared, she rushed forward and with the help of the others, the lid toppled to the floor revealing the child inside. Alex had no time to marvel as she could tell right away that the child was still in distress. She scooped her small body up and quickly laid the child down on a med-bed. Hamilton followed, laying a sheet over the child for modesty and warmth, dragging the monitors over.

 

“Dammit!” Alex cursed again as she checked the child’s vitals. “She’s not breathing!” She quickly tilted the child’s head back and began CPR, murmuring to the child in between compressions. “Breathe baby, please breathe.”

 

Maggie stood off to the side, fear clutching her heart. Just a few hours ago she hadn’t even known she had a child but now the thought of losing her was terrifying. J’onn wrapped a supportive arm around her as they watched Alex and Hamilton work. The doctor had taken over compressions while Alex continued to breathe for the child. Just when the minutes began to run long, the agent felt the tiny chest beneath her expand on it’s own!

 

“Yes!” She crowed, tears streaming down her face as the little girl began to breathe on her own. “That’s it baby, that’s it.” She placed a gentle kiss against the child’s forehead before resting her own against it.

 

Maggie snatched away from J’onn to lay herself across Alex’s back, both women weeping in earnest. Hamilton attached a few monitors to the child’s body before ducking out to grab more equipment just in case, the director following close behind. Alex’s eyes kept flicking between the child and the monitors nervously, her shoulders relaxing slightly when it seemed as if the little girl had settled into a normal sinus rhythm.

 

“You did it babe, you saved her.” Maggie whispered in awe as Alex finally straightened up and wrapped her in a tender embrace, still weeping quietly. The agent was too overcome to respond but kept a watchful eye on their child as she soothed Maggie.

 

As the pair began to settle down, Alex looked up from their child to find Mon-El, Imra, and Brainiac 5 entering the medbay. They each wore looks of varying concern and the agent knew right away she would _not_ like what they had to say. Beside her Maggie tensed as well, no doubt preparing for the coming confrontation.

 

“Is that it?” Mon-El demanded in his usual tactless manner. “That’s what was in the pod?”

 

“IT?” Alex grated out, trying desperately to control her anger. “She’s a child, and yes, she came from the pod.”

 

“Why did you take it out?” He demanded, voice rising. “You have no idea what it’s capable of!”

 

“Mon-El is correct.” Brainiac parroted. “The threat should be contained until we know more.” Alex bristled at the male ego the two were currently displaying, noting that Imra remained quiet on the subject.

 

“She’s not a threat.” Maggie piped in. “Look at her! She’s a little kid for Christ’s sake.”

 

“You’re letting your emotions cloud your judgment.” Mon-El advanced on Maggie who stood between him and the med-bed with the unconscious child on it. “We’re putting it back in stasis.”

 

Before he could take another step, the unmistakable sound of Alex’s alien gun powering up filled the room. He turned slightly to find Alex aiming for his head with an expression of pure fury.

 

“You touch our daughter and I will blow that pubic hair right off your face!” She growled and in that moment Maggie was unsure whether the sight was attractive or terrifying. Either way she was in awe of the devotion Alex was already showing for their daughter.

 

Mon-El raised his hands in surrender and backed away, ever the coward. “Maybe we should all calm down?” He suggested when Alex’s aim didn’t waiver.

 

“Maybe you should stop butting into our lives?” Alex sneered back at him. “We didn’t ask for your help and we certainly don’t need it.”

 

“Our pods saved Kara!” He protested with a pout.

 

“Yeah, they did, but only AFTER you refused to get involved and Reign almost killed my sister!” Alex had dropped the gun to her side but she moved dangerously into Mon-El’s personal space. “You’re a bunch of _cowards_ from the future. You keep secrets, you withhold information and for what?”

 

“Babe...” Maggie slipped a hand around Alex’s bicep, pulling her back slightly. “He’s not worth it and _none_ of them are gonna touch her, we’ll make sure of it.”

 

Alex continued to sneer at The Legion when a movement on the monitor caught her eye. “What’s that?” Maggie asked anxiously as Alex raced over.

 

“I think she’s waking up...” Alex responded with a bewildered smile, all tension with Mon-El forgotten. They were about to meet their child. Despite how the girl came into existence, she belonged to them, was part of each of them and they were thrilled to meet her.

 

Alex quickly tucked the gun into her waist and leaned over the little girl, smoothing the hair gently from her face and encouraging the little one to open her eyes with a soothing voice. Maggie moved closer as well, taking the child’s hand into her own. Neither woman noticed J’onn return and escort the legionnaires out with a gruff “Family only.”

 

Alex’s breath caught in her throat when big brown eyes stared up into her own. She knew those eyes; saw them everyday in the mirror. They were inquisitive and expressive; the eyes she got from her father. One look at them and there was no doubt in Alex’s mind about the biological connection. She was crushed when those beautiful orbs quickly filled with tears and the little girl became wracked with sobs!

 

“Hey...” She called to her, cupping the little girl’s face, aware of the all too familiar dimples beneath her palms. “It’s okay baby, you’re okay...”

 

The sentiment did little to soothe the child and Alex quickly shrugged her loose t-shirt off, leaving her in just her sports bra, and hugged the child to her chest as she settled on the bed. The minute the child’s skin came into contact with her own she began to quiet. A content smile settled on Alex’s face as she cuddled and rocked the child, whispering soothing phrases in Kryptonian. Maggie tucked the blanket over Alex’s shoulder for modesty and leaned her head against her fiancée’s as she gazed down at their child. They’d guessed she couldn’t be more than three, around the same age Kara had been when struck with the pink kryptonite.

 

“She’s beautiful...” Alex whispered in awe. “Just like in my dream...” Maggie was going to ask what the other woman meant when the little girl, tiny chin still trembling, finally spoke.

 

“ _Ieiu_?” She asked, tiny hand moving up to touch Alex’s cheek. The agent couldn’t hold back the sob that welled up in her throat.

 

“Yes!” She replied in English. “Yes baby, I’m your mommy and this is your mama. We love you so much!” Alex repeated her words in Kryptonian and felt her heart leap when the little girl’s tears began to dry and she curled even further into Alex.

 

“ _Ieiu...cold...”_ The toddler shivered slightly against Alex, the thin medical blanket of little help when she was nude beneath it.

 

“ _You’re cold baby_?” Alex asked before turning to Maggie. “Babe, can you grab a blanket from that warmer over there? She’s freezing!”

 

Maggie was back with the blanket in no time and she chuckled at the content sigh the little one gave as it was tucked around her. The sleepy smile she gave them both took their breath away as her dimples shown through.

 

“We should probably get her some clothes and diapers...” Maggie suggested with a soft smile, running her hand through the girl’s dark brown locks as she spoke. “All of Little Danvers things are still in the closet, most of it should fit.”

 

When they’d headed over earlier, neither woman had expected to meet the child so soon nor could they have guessed she would turn out to be theirs. Alex nodded but didn’t respond, afraid to break the spell as the little girl continued to snuggle contently with her, nearly asleep. She squinted at the child’s face, categorizing which features she saw in herself and which ones were distinctly Maggie. The dimples were obviously from the Latina, as was the child’s smooth olive complexion. Her eyes clearly came from Alex’s side of the family and she had a light dusting of freckles across her nose that the agent knew mirrored her own. Her face was heart-shaped like Maggie’s and judging from her small size, she would take after her in stature as well. Alex couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face at the thought of having _two_ tiny Latinas in her home.

 

“I can go.” Both women startled as they finally noticed J’onn still in the room with them. “You two should stay here with her, take this time to bond. When you’re ready, Hamilton would like to run more tests.”

 

“Thanks, J’onn.” Maggie replied genuinely as Alex still seemed too overwhelmed to speak.

 

“Of course.” He gave them each a soft smile as he headed for the door. Before he left he turned. “I almost forgot to ask. What’s her name?”

 

“Rowan.” Alex finally looked up with tears in her eyes. “Her name is Rowan.”

 

Maggie nodded her agreement, pleased with the choice. Rowan had been at the top of both of their name lists for either gender and had been the only name the pair had been able to agree on. J’onn gave them a fatherly smile as he headed to the apartment. Alex knew he would also take the opportunity to fill Kara in about Rowan and she was endlessly grateful for his foresight. She was still wrapping her mind around the situation herself and she had yet to talk to Maggie about how she was feeling.

 

No matter how badly she wanted to protect the little girl sleeping in her arms, Alex knew that where Cadmus was involved there was always danger. Not to mention Rowan was an unknown mix of DNA’s, including apparently several strands that connected her to Reign. There would need to be tests, that much was a given. Somewhere in that adorable little body was the key to defeating Reign, or so Lillian thought. As much as Alex despised the elder Luthor, the woman was a true genius and she had put far too much energy into Rowan for there to be no merit to the work. It seemed had Alex not thwarted Cadmus in taking Little Kara, that Lillian would have fully succeeded in creating a World Killer that could infiltrate the DEO with ease.

 

Looking at Rowan now, Alex could easily see the girl growing up to be Maggie’s mirror image. It wouldn’t have taken much genetic tinkering to make the resemblance even more uncanny. Alex shuddered at the thought of a World Killer masquerading as her fiancée, destroying everything in her wake. She had to hand it to Lillian; the woman had a flair for the dramatic. Nothing would be more devastating to the agent, than thinking her beloved had somehow turned against her. Maggie wrapped her arms tighter around the pair, sensing Alex’s unease and the agent sighed in contentment.

 

“Mags?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“We should probably talk...about all of this...” Alex gestured as best she could with her arms full of sleeping toddler.

                                                       

“We will.” Maggie assured her with a kiss to her forehead. “But for now, I just want to enjoy this moment.”

  

* * *

 

Lena opened the door to Alex’s apartment, surprised to find J’onn, still in his DEO uniform, on the other side. She stepped aside to let him enter as Kara stood from the couch with a questioning look.

 

“J’onn, what’s going on? Are Alex and Maggie okay?” She asked hurriedly. The Martian could tell she had been crying and his heart went out to his younger Earth daughter.

 

“Alex and Maggie are both fine.” He assured her with a warm smile. “A little caught off guard, but fine.”

 

“I don’t know what that means.” Kara responded with the signature ‘Danvers crinkle’ settling in. “They got a call from Hamilton and left hours ago and I haven’t heard back from either of them. Is this about the pod?”

 

“It is. You should probably sit down.” He suggested, trying to find a way to ease into what he was about to say. The blonde moved to protest but Lena stilled her with a gentle hand on her arm.

 

“Let’s just hear him out, okay?” She asked as she pulled Kara back to the couch and settled her in. Kara allowed herself to be lead but fixed J’onn with a sharp look once she was seated.

 

“Well?”

 

“I had Hamilton call Alex in because we found some very interesting things when we ran our preliminary analysis on the occupant of the pod.” J’onn began, watching Kara’s expression closely. “As suspected, the pod is Krytponian, as is the child inside. We believe her to be no more than two and a half, three at the most.”

 

“The same age my mother reduced Kara to.” Lena supplied and the Martian nodded in agreement.

 

“It seems your mother de-aged Kara in order to figure out how to raise her World Killer. That’s why she wanted Alex’s research and that’s why the pod was abandoned once they couldn’t get to Kara.”

 

“Where is the child now?” Lena asked with worry, Kara remained silent.

 

“With Alex and Maggie at the DEO. The life systems on the pod began to fail and we had to take her our of stasis.”

 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Kara asked with suspicion. “Why are you here?”

 

“The child isn’t just related to you.” He replied slowly, coming to sit on the table before them. He reached out and took her hands in his before he continued. “From what we can tell, the pod launched before it’s DNA sequencing was complete and Cadmus used _human_ DNA to fill in the gaps...”

 

Lena gasped in understanding. “Which humans, J’onn?”

 

“Jeremiah and Maggie.” The Martian sighed as Kara stared at him in shock.

 

“You mean the kid...she’s...”

 

“Biologically related to Alex and Maggie.” He finished quietly.

 

“What does that mean? What are they gonna do?” Kara asked, clearly on the verge of a panic attack.

 

“For now, they’re simply bonding with their daughter. They asked me to come pick up a few things for her. Diapers and clothes, maybe some toys. I’m not ready to release her from the DEO without further testing but I...I know how much this child means to you, to all of us and soon as I can allow it, I want her to come home.”

 

“This is...this is... _amazing_...” Kara finally breathed out, clutching J’onn’s hands tighter at the prospect of having family again, having a legacy that stretched beyond her, beyond Kal-El.

 

J’onn simply smiled and nodded, letting Kara take it all in. He knew from experience what it felt like to finally have a family again, to gain something back that you thought had been lost forever. It was exhilarating and confusing and terrifying in the best possible ways. Only someone who had experienced it could sympathize with the emotions coursing through Kara at that moment.

 

“When can I meet her?” Kara finally asked, eyes red with unshed tears.

 

“As soon as you want.” J’onn told her quietly. “I’m sure Alex can’t wait for the two of you to meet. Take a little time to adjust to the idea, I’ll take some things back to the DEO and we’ll be waiting when you get there.”

 

“Thank you...Papa Bear...” She whispered as you threw her arms around him. The pair hugged for a moment before Kara leaned back with a mischievous smile. “Does this make you Granpapa Bear or Space Grandad?”

 

Lena laughed out loud at that as J’onn tried his best not to smile. “I suppose we’ll have to let her decide what she wants to call me...though I wouldn’t mind being a Granpapa...” He pressed a loving kiss against Kara’s forehead before he grabbed what he came for and left with a warm smile.

 

“I’m...I’m an aunt...” Kara turned to Lena with a teary smile.

 

“Yes you are. How do you feel?” Lena asked, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulders gently.

 

“Excited, terrified. What if I’m not good at it?” Kara questioned with a slight frown. “My aunt Astra, she was my _everything._ I want to be that for her.”

 

“You will be, Kara. You will be that little girl’s everything because you love so hard. And you will share all your knowledge with her and the legacy of the House of El will carry on.” Lena told her, voice strong with conviction, eyes steely.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Kara leaned further into her friends embrace, taking comfort in her presence and her words.

 

“Nor I you.” Lena responded sincerely. “Who would’ve thought, a Super and a Luthor...”

 

* * *

 

Kara gently landed on the DEO balcony, one arm around Lena and one clutching a very familiar stuffed dog. The pair were met with curious stares but no one stopped the Super as she grabbed Lena’s head and began dragging her determinedly towards the medbay. As Kara rounded the corner to the medbay with Ice Cream tucked under one arm she stopped cold, Lena nearly slamming into her back at the abrupt stop!

 

“Kara! What are you-?” Lena stopped talking when the blonde pointed to the glass windows.

 

Just inside sat Alex and Maggie with the prettiest little girl either woman had ever seen perched on the agent’s lap, clad in pink pajamas boasting Kara’s family crest, beautiful dark brown curls framing her tiny face. Alex was running a handheld scanner over the little girl, laughing whenever the toddler tried to hold the scanner herself. Maggie was trying to distract the child with a sippy cup and a cookie but she was far more interested in what Alex was doing.

 

“ _Ieiu?”_ The toddler asked, turning towards Alex. Kara felt her heart clench at the word. Rowan, her niece, was speaking _Kryptonian_.

 

“ _Ieiu_!” Rowan exclaimed again, standing abruptly on the bed, annoyed that her mother was paying more attention to the device than her. Alex grabbed her daughter’s arm to steady her, setting down the scanner as she focused on the child.

 

“Yes, baby?” The redhead smiled down at her daughter.

 

“ _What’s that_?” The child asked, poking the scanner with one chubby finger.

 

“ _This,”_ Alex picked up the device and held it out so Rowan could see. “ _This is a scanner, it helps me see inside you_.” The agent repeated the words in English so the child could make the connections. Rowan had already picked up a good amount of English but was still more at ease with Kryptonian. It was remarkable how much she had learned in just a few hours.

 

“ _Why_?” The toddler asked, staring up at Alex with big trusting eyes.

 

“ _It helps me make sure you’re not sick_.” Alex explained further in both languages, taking the scanner back and pulling the little one into her lap.

 

“I not sick!” Rowan proclaimed proudly in her broken English, little arms spread wide. “I, Rowan!”

 

Maggie snorted at her daughter’s cheekiness and the toddler scrambled from Alex’s lap to hers. “Dimples, mama.” She grinned as she poked her tiny fingers into Maggie’s cheeks.

 

“That’s right, Mija! What a smart girl you are.” Maggie praised the child as she held her tight.

 

Before the little girl could respond, two unfamiliar figures entering the room had her scrambling back into Alex’s arms in alarm! The agent immediately wrapped her arms around the child, whispering words of reassurance.

 

“ _It’s okay, baby. They’re family_.” Alex gestured for the pair to come closer, smiling as she noticed the stuffed dog Kara was hugging tightly.

 

“That’s right, Mija.” Maggie assured the child running a soothing hand over the child’s back. “This is your Auntie Kara and your Auntie Lena.” Lena gasped at being included but otherwise stayed quiet.

 

“ _Hello, little one_.” Kara whispered, pleased when Rowan’s eyes immediately met hers, the child’s attention drawn to the familiarity of the words. “ _I’m your Auntie Kara. I brought you something...”_

Kara held out the toy to the little girl, moving slowly and cautiously like Alex always would when she was feeling overwhelmed and afraid. To everyone’s delight, Rowan took the offered plush with a shy smile before burying her little face in its fur. She watched Kara with those big brown eyes, so much like Alex’s before she reached a tiny hand out to her. Kara took it in her own and pressed a gentle kiss to her palm causing the toddler to giggle wildly before flinging herself into Kara’s arms!

 

As the pair snuggled, Alex spoke up. “Kara, Lena this is our daughter, Rowan.”

 

“Rowan Alexandra Danvers, to be exact.” Maggie added taking in Alex’s bewildered expression at the addition of her own name.

 

“Babe...” She whispered, drawing the detective in for a hug. “You don’t have to do that...”

 

“I want to.” Maggie assured her with a gentle kiss. “Besides, once we’re married we’ll all be Danvers so it just makes sense. And I’ll never tire of having Alexandra’s in my life.”

 

The pair watched as Kara made silly faces at Rowan, even Lena getting in on the action, amazed at how quickly their family had grown and how natural it all felt. J’onn entered then and Kara wasted no time introducing him to the toddler as her “Papa”. The Martian spoke softly to the child in Kryptonian and was rewarded with a dimple-laden grin and a shy _“Hi Papa”_.

 

“Looks like our baby girl has her Papa wrapped around her little finger.” Maggie smiled as Rowan forced J’onn to kiss her stuffed puppy. “Wait till she meets Grandma...”

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed quietly before jumping away from Maggie in panic. “Oh shit! We gotta call my mom!”

 

Nobody was paying any attention to Alex as she scrambled around looking for her phone. All their attention was trained on the adorable toddler who chose that exact moment to mimic her frantic parent.

 

“Oh shit, _Ieiu_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our baby is finally here! I love her already and I hope you do too! Please continue to comment and critique, I live for you guys feedback. I'm going to diverge from canon quite a bit because I am NOT a Mon-El fan and Sam deserves redemption but Imra will have a bigger part than she played on the show. Up next, some more fluff for our new family and Reign finds her second World Killer forcing Kara back into action!


	6. Our new normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alex and Maggie's first full day as parents! Will they rise to the occasion or fail spectacularly? How will the pair handle the looming threat towards their daughter? Plus, Rowan gets her first taste of Earth food, finally gets to meet her Nana and discovers the wonders of chocolate milk!

Sunlight streaming through the large window gradually woke Maggie, the warmth just enough to pull her from her blissful sleep. She was momentarily confused as to why she had awoken in the slightly smaller, but no less oversized, bed in Alex’s private DEO quarters. With a grunt she rolled over to ask her fiancée and it all came rushing back to her. Especially since there was an adorable miniaturized version of herself snoring softly on the agent’s chest.

 

_Rowan_.

 

She couldn’t help but reach out and gently push some of the child’s hair out of Alex’s face. The agent was clearly exhausted, as she had made no move to brush the offending hair away even though some of it was dangerously close to her mouth! As the massive brown curls were pushed back, Maggie took a moment to marvel at their little creation. In her sleep, Rowan looked much more like Alex, the tiniest of ‘Danvers Crinkles’ set into her brow. With the early morning light she could easily see the dusting of freckles across the child’s nose and cheeks, the same freckles Alex would get after having spent too much time outside.

 

Maggie already knew Rowan had her fiancées eyes; large and expressive pools of chocolate brown. It was one of the first things about Alex that the detective had fallen in love with, though the list now spanned much farther. Her fierceness, her protective nature, the extreme intelligence that still took Maggie’s breath away every time the redhead solved a problem others could not. The utter “badassness” that caused her to charge aliens twice her size and shrug off injury without a thought, though that particular trait was as infuriating as it was admirable. And then there was the agent’s adorable, dorky side; the side that quoted Disney movies and sang Britney Spears songs at karaoke simply because her little sister asked her to.

 

The detective had no doubt that Rowan would soon have Alex wrapped tightly around her little finger as well. She’d already seen the lengths Alex would go to in order to protect their daughter. Mon-El had been understandably caught off guard but Maggie wasn’t. She knew from experience that Alex would do anything to protect her loved ones and now Rowan had moved to the top of that list. Just months ago, Maggie would have felt severely displaced if a child had taken over as Alex’s top priority but now she found herself wanting nothing more. She wanted the agent to put their daughter first, to value her safety above all else. That was what a good parent would do and Alex was going to be an AMAZING mother. Maggie simply hoped she could keep up.

 

A quiet knock on the door pulled Maggie from her thoughts and she moved quickly to answer it. Kara stood on the other side, wearing a very familiar MIT sweatshirt, a shy smile gracing her face.

 

“Hey.” She greeted quietly.

 

“Hey,” Maggie responded before glancing behind her. “Ally and Ro are still sleeping.”

 

“I know.” Kara replied, smile widening as she tapped one ear lightly.

 

“Right. Super hearing. I forgot.” Maggie chuckled a little at her ‘blond’ moment. “Have you been listening to them all night?”

 

“On and off.” Kara shrugged. “It’s strange to hear someone else’s heartbeat so in sync with Alex’s. The rhythm is almost exactly the same.”

 

Maggie marveled at the statement, never having realized that genetics could be so powerful. She stepped out, pulling the door closed behind her, and quickly drew the younger woman into a hug.

 

“How are you doing with all this?”

 

“It’s kind of overwhelming... but exciting! I’m just happy for Alex. This is all she ever wanted. But what about you?” Kara asked softly. “You didn’t exactly agree to have Cadmus clone you.”

 

“No, I guess I didn’t.” Maggie gave a small laugh. “Ally and I definitely need to talk about that but, even after one night together, I couldn’t imagine our lives without her.”

 

Kara couldn’t help but grin at the wistful smile Maggie had on her face as she talked about her daughter, _their_ daughter. She was both pleased and relieved that the tiny detective was so willing to dive into parenthood with her sister.

 

“Well, Eliza is on her way. Her flight lands in a couple of hours. Maybe you guys could get some time to talk while Rowan gets to know her Nana?” Kara suggested, no doubt wanting more time with the toddler herself.

 

“Yeah, maybe. I think Rowan should definitely get to know her Nana,” Maggie paused as she nudged the super’s arm. “ _And_ her Auntie Kara.”

 

“ _Especially_ , her Auntie Kara.” A sleepy voice from the doorway chimed in.

 

Both women turned to find Alex leaning lazily against the doorframe with a groggy toddler on her hip. Rowan glared daggers at the two women for interrupting her sleep and Maggie mused that she was _definitely_ Alex’s child! The only Danvers who was perky in the morning was Kara and that was because she literally thrived on sunshine.

 

“Good morning, babe. Good morning, Mija.” Maggie whispered as she moved to place a quick peck on Alex’s lips, and then their child’s. Rowan kissed her back but looked no less grumpy, her little eyes barely open.

 

“Why don’t you guys get cleaned up and Lena and I will meet you in the mess hall for breakfast before Eliza gets here?” Kara suggested rolling her eyes at the pointed look Maggie gave her when she’d mentioned who else would be joining them.

 

“Mmmm...Sounds good...” Alex murmured around a yawn, leaning to give her sister a one sided hug.

 

Kara couldn’t help but smile widely when another, much littler arm, wrapped around her neck. Rowan pecked her cheek softly before greeting her with a sleepy, “Hi Kiki.” For whatever reason, the night before Rowan had taken to calling Kara “Kiki” and Lena “Leelee”.

 

It seemed the names had stuck.

 

“Good morning sweet girl!” Kara exclaimed tickling the baby’s tummy gently, earning a tiny giggle. “Did you and _Ieiu_ sleep well?”

 

Rowan nodded, head still resting on Alex’s shoulder. “I sleeped a long time with _Ieiu_.” She replied with a content smile, nuzzling deeper into Alex’s shoulder.

 

It warmed both Maggie and Kara’s hearts to see how at ease the child was with Alex. The agent was the same, traversing the new perils of motherhood as if she’d done it a million times. There was no fear or hesitation when she was dealing with her daughter, only love in its purest form. She wrapped both arms around the child, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her back, the other supporting her little bottom.

 

“C’mon, Peanut. Let’s go get a quick shower and then Kiki can teach you all about pancakes!” Alex pressed a quick kiss to her daughter’s temple as she turned to head into the ensuite bathroom. Both women in the hallway couldn’t help but chuckle when a tiny voice replied.

 

“Yay, pancakes!”

 

* * *

 

The actual cleaning up was far more difficult than either Alex or Maggie could have imagined.

 

With the cramped nature of the DEO’s living quarters, there was no room for a spacious bath, just a tiny, utilitarian shower. Originally, Alex had hopped in with Rowan on her hip thinking she and the child could wash up quickly but Rowan refused to be put down and before long her injured leg started to give out. They also hadn’t anticipated how the rushing water might affect the toddler. Rowan clung to Alex’s neck with a death grip, sobbing hysterically until Maggie joined the pair. She took turns washing Rowan and then Alex before the pair hopped out so she could bathe quickly herself.

 

It had felt like the most natural thing in the world for Maggie to take care of Alex and their child. As soon as Alex had called out for help, she wasted no time squeezing into the little shower, soothing their child and guiding the agent to lean on her to relieve the pressure off her leg. Sandwiched between the pair, Rowan was almost instantly calmed, reinforcing that the toddler was exactly where she was meant to be, with them.

 

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at Alex as she fussed over their daughter, valiantly fighting to get tiny red converses on constantly kicking feet. She remembered how adorable Kara had looked in the exact outfit Rowan was currently wearing: tiny leggings and red Supergirl sweatshirt complete with a miniature cape. It was all slightly baggy on the child as she was smaller than Kara had been, a testament to Maggie’s genes no doubt. Alex had rolled the leggings at the waist and the sleeves of the sweatshirt to make it fit better and when she was satisfied with the overall look, the trio headed out. Maggie had wrestled Rowan’s massive curls into a high ponytail, complete with a red bow, to keep the child’s hair out of her face and possibly her food.

 

By the time the trio sauntered into the mess hall, Alex hand laced with Maggie’s, Rowan once again perched on her _Ieiu’s_ hip, both the agent and the detective couldn’t help but marvel at how natural it all felt.

 

“Over here guys!” Kara called with an enthusiastic wave.

 

They made their way over to Kara and Lena who had been waiting for the trio to arrive. The super wasted no time in rushing to the line and bringing back an assortment of breakfast treats for her new niece to try. It turned out that Rowan loved pancakes, but only with cut up pieces of banana. Maggie was pleased her daughter was somewhat interested in healthy foods. She did, however, have a preference for bacon and couldn’t seem to get enough chocolate milk. The tantrum that was thrown when she was cut off from the chocolaty drink reminded everyone in the room that she was part Kryptonian. Alex quickly took the angry toddler outside to calm down.

 

“Milk, _Ieiu_!” Rowan bellowed as Alex plopped her down on a bench in the DEO’s veranda.

 

“I can’t get you anything until you calm down, babygirl.” Alex replied evenly, sitting next to her daughter as she waited patiently for Rowan to run out of steam. It only took a few minutes for the toddler to crawl into her mother’s lap, curling up against Alex’s chest. “Are you feeling better now?”

 

Rowan nodded against her chest, humming in agreement. Alex sat her daughter back on her knees so she could meet her eyes.

 

“I think we should go back to breakfast and tell Mama, Kiki, and Leelee how sorry you are for making a scene, okay?”

 

Rowan nodded again with tears in her little eyes threatening to spill over once more. “I sorry, _Ieiu_.”

 

“I know you are baby but that isn’t how we ask for things. If Mama and I tell you no, then it means no. When you act like that, it makes mama and me very sad. Is that what you want?”

 

“No, _Ieiu_. I make Mama happy by say I sorry?” Rowan asked, brown eyes big and earnest.

 

“Yes, I think that would make Mama very happy.” Alex told her with a gentle smile. “And me too. I love you baby, so much.”

 

“Love _Ieiu_.” The toddler circled her little arms around her mother’s neck, tucking her face beneath the agent’s chin. Alex stood and headed back into the mess hall, surprised when Rowan immediately asked to get down. She ran straight to Maggie, prompting the Latina to pick her up with a smile.

 

“Feeling better, Mija?”

 

“I sorry, Mama...” the child told Maggie with a kiss to the Latina’s lips. “Rowan is a nice girl.”

 

“That’s right.” Maggie agreed. “My Rowan is a very nice girl. Can you tell Kiki and Leelee sorry too?”

 

“Sorry, Kiki. Sorry Leelee.” Rowan mumbled as she sucked on two fingers in an effort to self-soothe. Both women whole-heartedly accepted the apology as Maggie slipped the child’s fingers from her mouth and replaced it with Little Kara’s favorite Supergirl binky.

 

A gasp from the doorway caught everyone’s attention and they all turned to find Eliza standing there, hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Her gaze kept going from Alex to Rowan to Maggie and back as if she couldn’t quite believe the scene before her. Alex stood and approached her mother, Kara not far behind. She pulled her mother into a strong hug, relieved when Eliza returned it with equal fervor. The agent couldn’t help but smile when she felt her mother reach around blindly to pull Kara into the hug as well.

 

“My girls...” Eliza whispered as she pulled back to look at her daughters. “My brave, beautiful girls.”

 

She took a moment to look her children over, taking in every bruise, the shadows under their eyes and the brace on her eldest leg.

 

“How are you?” She asked, directing the question to both women but her eyes lingered on Kara’s gaunt appearance.

 

“I’m okay, Eliza.” Kara told her foster mother sincerely.

 

“Me too, mom...” Alex piped in. “But, uh, you didn’t come all this way just to see us.” Alex glanced over her shoulder and Maggie stood to join the trio, a shy Rowan hiding her face against her Mama’s neck.

 

As soon as she got near Alex, Rowan immediately reached for her mother, always seeking comfort from the redhead when anxious. The agent cradled the child gently as she moved closer to her mother again.

 

“Babygirl, I want you to meet someone very special,” Alex told her using her sweetest voice. “This is my _Ieiu_...your Nana.”

 

Rowan’s eyes grew wide at the explanation and she looked back and forth between Alex and Eliza for confirmation. Maggie stifled a chuckle and laid a gentle hand on her daughter’s back in reassurance.

 

“That’s right, Mija. Nana’s are the sweetest people in the whole world and she loves you just as much as _Ieiu_ and I do.” Maggie assured her daughter as Eliza stepped closer with glassy eyes.

 

“Alex...she...she calls you _Ieiu_?” The shocked grandmother asked in awe.

 

“Yeah, yeah she does.” Alex looked as if she might also be getting choked up. “So far she speaks and understands English, some Spanish and Kryptonian obviously.”

 

“What’s her name?” Eliza asked quietly and was even more shocked at the response.

 

“I, Rowan!” The toddler proudly exclaimed jamming a thumb into her little chest causing the adults to laugh out loud!

 

“That’s right baby, you’re our Rowan.” Alex affirmed, placing a kiss to the toddler’s chubby cheek. “Can you tell Nana how old you are?”

 

“I free, Nana!” Rowan informed Eliza holding up three tiny fingers.

 

“Roughly,” Alex added. “We’re still trying to narrow it down but she really likes being three so...”

 

Eliza nodded distractedly as she ducked down to meet her granddaughter’s eyes. “Hi, Rowan. I’m your Nana Eliza and I’m so happy to meet you.”

 

Rowan eyed the older woman for a few seconds before flinging her little arms wide. “Hugs, Nana!”

 

Eliza had no time to prepare as her arms were suddenly filled with an adorable toddler nuzzling against her, little arms wrapped tight around her neck. The Danvers matron immediately wrapped her arms around her granddaughter, something she hadn’t imagined would have been happening anytime soon.

 

Maggie and Lena watched the scene tearfully, wishing they might have had such a warm reception from their own families. The Danvers had accepted them with open arms, just as Eliza was currently welcoming the newest little Danvers. Alex couldn’t contain her happiness at the sight of her mother doting on her daughter. She cast a warm smile over to her fiancée noting she too had tears in her eyes. The agent felt as if her life had finally come full circle.

 

* * *

 

 

“So...” Alex began with trepidation in her voice. “How are you doing...with all this I mean?”

 

She and Maggie had managed to convince their daughter to stay for a few minutes with her Nana while they went to her quarters to talk. It definitely helped that her “Papa” had shown up with a pack of Chocos, “Kiki” had a bag full of coloring books and crayons and her Nana was content to simply cuddle if that’s what she wanted. Even still, it had taken a good while for Alex to assure her daughter that she would be coming right back. Rowan was incredibly attached to the agent already, preferring her to even Maggie. Alex waited with baited breath for her fiancée to answer, watching as the woman played with her engagement ring, brow furrowed in thought.

 

“Well...I can safely say that this is NOT the way I’d thought we’d have a kid.” Maggie replied with a lopsided smile, hoping to set Alex at ease. “But, for the life of me, I can’t be mad. She’s...God, she’s everything I imagined our kid to be.”

 

Alex visibly relaxed at that statement, her grin growing ever wider. “I know right? She’s just...she’s just _perfect_. Definitely takes after her mama!”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Maggie scoffed, reaching across the couch to lay a gentle hand over her fiancées. “That kid is all Danvers! She even had a little ‘Danvers Crinkle’ this morning when she was all grumpy.”

 

“Ha!” Alex threw her head back and laughed. “I guess it’s genetic then...”

 

“Must be.” Maggie agreed with a smile but quickly sobered. “How about you? I know your dad is a sore subject. But to know he helped create our daughter...”

 

“That...yeah, that definitely does suck.” Alex mumbled with a slight frown. “But, I still love him...even after all he’s done.... he made her a part of me, even if it was for all the wrong reasons. He gave me a daughter. He gave _us_ our daughter.” Alex corrected, squeezing Maggie’s hand tightly.

 

Hearing Alex’s proclamation, Maggie quickly scooted closer to her fiancée. She pulled Alex tightly into her arms as the redhead began to cry. Whether the tears were happy or not, Maggie couldn’t tell, so she just waited patiently for Alex to settle.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alex sniffled, wiping her nose roughly with a napkin. “I, uh...it’s just... A LOT, you know?”

 

“I think I have an idea.” Maggie teased, swiping away one last tear with her thumb.

 

“There are a lot of things that go into parenting that we haven’t even considered yet. First and foremost though, how are we gonna keep her safe?”

 

“I actually thought about that last night, and in the past few months, really. Ever since we decided we wanted to be parents, I’ve been thinking about how we can make sure our family is safe.”

 

“Oh yeah?” This was news to Maggie. “What did you come up with?”

 

“Well, obviously Lillian can’t know that Rowan is awake or that any of her and my dad’s mad scientist tactics worked. So, I asked J’onn to whip up adoption papers for us as well as a paper trail that shows we’ve been trying to adopt Rowan for months. That way she has a birth certificate, social security card, all the things we’d need to claim her legally as ours.”

 

“Okay...but, Alex, she _is_ ours. Isn’t that gonna raise some red flags?” Maggie wanted to believe it was just that simple but nothing about the situation made her optimistic.

 

“There is no record of Rowan’s parentage anywhere in the DEO. It is all on a strictly need to know basis and no one beyond our immediate family needs to know.”

 

“And what if she develops powers? Like Kara?”

 

“That is a bridge we cross when we get to it.” Alex explained softly. “There are lots of alien kids in need of a home. As far as anyone knows, that’s what happened here. No one is more qualified to raise a kid that special than us.”

 

Maggie couldn’t help but feel reassured at Alex’s confidence. She knew her fiancée would have researched every avenue to ensure the safety of their child, it seemed even before they knew they had one!

 

“Thought this all through have you Danvers?” She asked with a tiny smirk.

 

“That I have soon-to-be Detective Danvers.” Alex replied with a matching smirk. “But there is one more part to my plan...”

 

“And what might that be?”

 

“I think that from now on only one of us should be in the field.” Alex stated softly, waiting for Maggie’s reaction.

 

“Oh really? You just want to bench me? Alex, my job is important too-“ Maggie replied in anger but was cut off.

 

“Which is why **I’M** stepping down from field work.”

 

Maggie stared at her mouth agape. “Wait...what?”

 

“I’m stepping down Maggie. I became a field agent because I was trying to fill a part of my life that was missing, find my purpose. Later on that purpose became to protect Kara but now I have someone else to protect. Two someone’s actually.” Alex paused to take Maggie’s face into her hands. “You and Rowan are the most important people to me. Reign is still out there and Rowan might hold the key to defeating her. _That_ is how I’m going to protect you...not with my fists or my guns...I think it’s time I put this big brain to use outside of running tactical operations.”

 

“Babe, I, uh, I don’t know what to say.” Maggie had the sense to feel sheepish for her initial reaction.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Like I said, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” Alex explained quietly. “When I was little, all I ever wanted to be was a scientist like my mom and dad, to discover new things and help people. I thought that’s what I would be doing when I joined the DEO but I ended up doing the opposite. I want to get back to that...to that little girl who loved the stars and wanted to help people.”

 

“If this is what you truly want...?” Maggie understood Alex’s reasons but had also never known her fiancée to be able to sit out a fight,especially where Kara was concerned. The coming conflict with Reign was most likely to be their most difficult battle yet.

 

“It is.” Alex responded firmly. “Reign has proven that we aren’t stronger than her so now we need to be _smarter._ If there’s a way to defeat her without force I’m going to find it, I won’t trust anybody else with our family’s safety.”

 

Maggie smiled broadly at her lovers determination. She could scarcely believe that she was going to marry this woman, that she had a _child_ with this woman. It was everything her younger self wanted but was scared to dream for.

 

“We know you’ll keep us safe, babe. You always do.”

 

Alex melted into Maggie’s arms at her words, heart warmed by the confidence her mate had just shown in her. She wouldn’t let them down, couldn’t lose this magical new existence. The pair just held each other quietly for sometime before Maggie gently nudged her to sit up.

 

“Come on babe. I’m sure Rowan is missing us and I’ll bet your mom and Hamilton have a bunch of questions. The sooner we get this all sorted out, the sooner we can take our babygirl home.”

 

_Home._

 

Alex liked the sound of that and she hoped their daughter would too.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter contained some much needed fluff with our newest member of the Danvers clan as well as necessary discussions between our beloved Sanvers! There will be one more chapter of fluff before we get back into the action, see more of Sam/Reign as well as Ruby and find out exactly how Rowan might be the key to defeating the Kryptonian menace. As always, please continue to comment and request!


	7. If only our house was as big as our hearts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sawyer/Danvers clan has conditionally been released from the DEO but quickly realize their one bedroom "love nest" is no place to raise a family! How are they going to solve this problem AND adjust to being new parents AND keep their sanity intact? Cue the 'Super-fam'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been FOREVER since I last updated and for that I apologize. The ideas are there, I just need an extra set of hands and more hours in the day to get them all realized! This chapter is fluff, fluff, and more fluff because, as we know, the canon story revolving around Reign is very much less so. Before I subject our adorable family to any of that nonsense, I wanted to give them just a little cuddling! There will be more fluff next chapter as well, then...ON TO THE ANGST!

After retrieving their daughter from the mess hall, Maggie and Alex had headed to the medbay to both check on the agent’s recovery and hopefully get some insight into their daughter’s unique genetic makeup. Eliza had excused herself to spend some time in the labs with a promise to join the trio later that afternoon and Kara and Lena had slipped away with a mumbled excuse after promising to do the same.

 

Alex sat on the medbed with barely contained amusement as Rowan had climbed onto her lap warily tracking the doctor’s every move. It would seem that extreme protectiveness was in fact a Kryptonian trait after all. Hamilton knelt to remove the brace and stocking from her leg, and Alex couldn’t help but hiss in response. Even with all the medical advancements being used on the limb, it was still extremely tender to the touch. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by her daughter.

 

“No!” Rowan exclaimed, batting the doctor’s hand away. “You hurt my _Ieiu_.” The toddler explained, wrapping her little arms protectively around Alex’s torso.

 

“It’s okay, baby.” Alex assured her, holding in her laughter at the offended expression the doctor wore! “She didn’t hurt me, my leg is just a little sore. Dr. Hamilton is making it feel better.”

 

Rowan turned, eying the doctor suspiciously. “Pwomise to be nice to my _Ieiu_ , Doc’or Hammy?”

 

Hamilton blushed at her nickname but nodded sagely. “Yes, I promise to be nice to your _Ieiu_. Can you sit with your Mama for a minute while I look at her?”

 

“Kay.” Rowan chirped before pecking Alex’s lips and reaching her little arms out for Maggie.

 

Maggie stepped forward and scooped her baby up, settling the child lightly on her hip. She had been observing the scene from the other side of the room basking in the mutual affection between her fiancée and daughter. It would seem Rowan would give Kara a run for her money in protecting Alex! Rowan circled her arms around Maggie’s neck and rested her head against her mother’s collarbone as she watched the doctor treat her _Ieiu_.

 

Maggie did her best not to feel jealous of the bond Alex seemed to have with their daughter. The pair were drawn to each other and the closer they got, the more she knew that it was the right decision for Alex to step down, for the agent to be the one to stay home with their child. Even if Maggie had elected to stay, she wasn’t sure her daughter would be okay with watching Alex walk out the door and leave her behind. Before long, Hamilton was helping Alex readjust her brace and standing the agent up. Alex limped over to her family slowly and Rowan almost launched herself out of Maggie’s arms to get to her!

 

“Hey, babygirl! Where’s the fire?” Alex joked as she hugged the child close to her. She, too, had recognized Rowan’s clinginess but wasn’t sure what to do about it.

 

“What’s fire, _Ieiu_?” The little one asked, ever curious in nature. She was truly a Danvers, Alex mused. But as the child cocked her head to the side just so, the Sawyer in her came peeking through!

 

“Something you don’t need to worry about yet.” Alex assured her before turning the child towards Hamilton. “Can we tell the doc thanks for taking care of us?”

 

While Rowan had been preoccupied with what the doctor was doing to Alex, technicians on the other side of the medbay were able to discreetly scan the child. The MRI would have to wait; as everyone was sure Rowan would NOT be up for such a restricting test, having just escaped one metal tube. Alex had been able to draw a small amount of blood, but the tantrum thrown afterwards quickly deterred another attempt.

 

“T’ank you Doc’or Hammy.” Rowan mumbled around the Supergirl pacifier she had just popped in her mouth. Both mothers knew they should wean her off it at some point but seeing as Rowan was barely two days old, figured they had some time to conquer that particular challenge.

 

“You’re very welcome, Rowan.” The doctor replied with a sincere smile, as smitten as the rest of them with the happy toddler. “Why don’t you take your _Ieiu_ home so she can get some rest and I’ll see you both soon, okay?”

 

“Kay!” The toddler beamed as she struggled to be set down. When Alex complied, she quickly grabbed her hand and then Maggie’s before she began trying to drag them to the door. “Come on _Ieiu_! Come on Mama! Let’s go home!”

 

Both women wisely followed, steering the child left when she wanted to go right knowing the little one was ready to go home but had no idea where that actually was!

 

“So bossy...” Alex muttered to Maggie with a smile. “She _definitely_ gets that from you.”

* * *

 

An hour later, the trio had made it back to their apartment without incident, Alex riding in the backseat with their daughter while Maggie drove. They had worried that Rowan would be nervous in a car but the toddler had been endlessly fascinated by the sights zooming past her window, asking a continuing stream of questions!

 

When Kara had mentioned she and Lena had gotten Rowan a car seat, the younger Danvers had forgotten to mention the design of said seat. Alex had balked when she opened the door to her very sleek, very intimidating black SUV to find a garishly bright red, blue and gold Supergirl booster in the backseat! It was everything the agent was not and she was even more put out by the fact that her daughter seemed to love it.

 

“Look, Mama!” She pointed excitedly to Maggie. “So pretty!”

 

“Yes it is, Mija!” Maggie agreed, barely hiding her amusement at the disgusted look on Alex’s face. “Isn’t it pretty, _Ieiu_?” She asked, nudging her fiancée with her elbow.

 

“Oh, yeah...it’s...it’s something....” She managed to stammer out. “You like it, babygirl? Kiki got it for you.”

 

“Yeah! It’s the best!” The little girl crowed as she clamored across the boring black interior to plop into her seat, dragging Ice Cream by his cape behind her. She played with the straps for a while before holding her hands out with a sad look. “Help, Mama?”

 

“Of course, baby.” Maggie quickly buckled the little one in, finding a Supergirl sippy cup filled with juice conveniently in the booster’s cup holder. “Kiki thought of everything...” she muttered to Alex with a smile.

 

Maggie pulled the SUV into their buildings garage only to be greeted by a moving truck blocking both their spaces! “What the hel-I mean _heck_ is going on here?” She muttered, fully aware that little ears were always listening. Just as she threw the car into park and hopped out, Kara’s beaming face appeared around the other side of the moving truck.

 

“Maggie! Hey! You guys are back early...” Kara fidgeted with her glasses before nervously twisting the hem of her sweatshirt as two burly movers continued working behind her.

 

“Kara, what is this? And why do those guys have our couch?” Maggie gestured angrily towards the truck.

 

“I’m afraid that’s my fault, Maggie.” Lena appeared beside Kara looking more casual than the detective had ever seen her though she was sure the jeans and white tee shirt the heiress wore were designer. “We were hoping to surprise you.”

 

“Surprise us with what?” Alex asked, limping over with Rowan on her hip.

 

“Well, Lee and I were talking last night about all the stuff you guys were gonna need to take of our munchkin,” Kara started explaining, reaching out to tickle her niece gently. “And, Rao is it like, a TON of stuff...”

 

“Kara...”

 

“Oh, right, so we started making a list and then we realized there’s no way all that stuff was gonna fit in your place so...” She trailed off, nudging Lena lightly.

 

“I hope we’ve not overstepped,” Lena began, looking bashful. “But, Kara and I, we found you...a _new_ place.”

 

Both Alex and Maggie stared at the pair open-mouthed, trying to grasp what they had just heard. The tiny Latina was the first to speak up.

 

“You found us a new place?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Overnight?”

 

“If you don’t like the idea...” Lena began but was quickly cut off by the strongest hug she could remember getting that hadn’t come from a superhero!

 

“Thank you, Little Luthor.” Maggie whispered against her shoulder before pulling back. “I don’t how you did it but thank you.”

 

“Of course, of course.” Lena nodded quickly, trying to keep the tears at bay. “Shall we go see it?”

 

* * *

 

The apartment that Lena had seemingly pulled out of thin air was better than anything either Alex or Maggie could have imagined. It was a spacious three bedroom with large bay windows, a chef’s kitchen and a secure elevator that could only be accessed through a doorman. Not to mention, a balcony large enough for a certain superhero to land on. Lena, Kara and their movers had managed to get the majority of the couple’s belongings moved that morning and the pair had one more surprise in store.

 

“Really, Kara?!” Alex fixed her sister with a playful glare as they stood in Rowan’s room staring at a plethora of Supergirl merchandise, including bedding!

 

Just as the sibling’s began bickering, Lena’s phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. The call was over fairly quickly, Jess was simply checking on the move, and Lena was propped up against the counter, absentmindedly scrolling through her emails when a tug on her pant leg drew her attention. She glanced down to find the newest, littlest Danvers staring up at her. Apparently, the toddler had tired of the debate over her room décor and had wandered off to find someone who wanted to play.

 

“Hello little one.” She smiled sweetly at the child, marveling at the resemblance she bore to both her parents.

 

“Up!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Leelee up!” Rowan demanded, tiny arms raised then added belatedly, “p’ease?”

 

Lena couldn’t deny such an adorable request and quickly scooped the child up. As soon as she was settled on her hip, Rowan tucked her head under the woman’s chin. She yawned widely and snuggled closer with a sleepy smile. The CEO couldn’t help but smile as well. She’d never considered herself to be good with children, had scarcely been around any since she was one herself.

 

A few minutes into their cuddle session, Alex came limping furiously down the hall with a panicked expression! She relaxed visibly when she spotted Lena settled into their plush couch with a dozing toddler on her chest.

 

“Oh, thank God!” She sighed, slumping down next to them. “Lena, this place is too much! We couldn’t possibly-“

 

“Alex, please.” Lena freed a hand from beneath the sleeping toddler to stop the agent’s objections. “I own the entire building. Helping my friends get an apartment for their new family is hardly an imposition.”

 

“Thank you.” Alex was truly touched by the gesture. “We had no idea when we would find the time to apartment shop.”

 

“I assumed as much.” Lena replied with a small smile.

 

As soon as she had left the DEO the night before, Lena had called Jess and had her compile a list of all her real estate holdings in National City. It turned out one of L-Corp’s newly acquired subsidiaries had several refurbished apartment buildings in their portfolio. When she saw there was one 15 minutes from the DEO and 10 from NCPD headquarters, she knew she’d found the one.

 

She also knew the pair would never allow her to give them the apartment outright so she had made sure that the asking price was far lower than it should have been. Of course, Alex and Maggie knew she’d pulled some strings but they were grateful Lena had at least attempted to set some boundaries.

 

By the time she had met with the pair for breakfast that morning, her lawyers were drafting the paperwork for the sale and finding a loophole in the pair’s current lease so they wouldn’t be penalized for moving out early. It had been Kara’s idea to get the couple’s things moved as soon as possible and it had taken all of Lena’s persuasiveness to keep the super from moving everything herself!

 

“I had no idea you were so good with kids.” Alex mused with a small smile as her daughter snuggled contently with the younger woman. “You’re a natural.”

 

“I’m not sure if acting as a ‘body pillow’ requires any natural talent!” Lena mused with a quiet chuckle. She immediately glanced down to ensure she hadn’t disturbed Rowan.

 

“Of _course_ it does.” Alex argued, nudging her shoulder good-naturedly. “It means she’s comfortable with you.”

 

“Perhaps.” Lena agreed with a shy smile, reveling in the thought. “But what about you? As I predicted, motherhood suits you.”

 

“You think?” Alex wrinkled her nose in contemplation, a blush rising quickly to her cheeks.

 

“I do. I’ve seen you with Kara _and_ Ruby. You, Alex Danvers, were destined to be an amazing mother.”

 

Alex ducked her head in embarrassment as she reached out to caress her daughter’s face, pushing back a wayward curl that had fallen against her cheek. “We’ll see if she agrees with you once she turns sixteen...”

 

Lena chuckled, hand quickly going to Rowan’s back to secure the child as her chest shook in laughter! “Oh, Alex. I’m afraid _every_ _girl_ hates her mother at sixteen. It’s a rite of passage!”

 

“Great,” the agent muttered with a bemused smile. “Maybe she can stay with her ‘Leelee’ for awhile then...just until she graduates high school...”

 

Lena hummed noncommittally as Alex laid her head on her shoulder, reaching over to rub her daughter’s back. “We’ll see...” she murmured, echoing the agent.

 

The pair continued to chat quietly about a variety of things from Sam’s test results to L-Corp’s newest merger and even Ruby’s latest soccer game until Alex, too, drifted off to sleep against Lena. This is how Kara and Maggie found them some time later.

 

“Wow, Little Luthor,” Maggie gasped with mock dismay. “ _Both_ my girls? You’ve got game!”

 

“Have you been sitting out here like this the _whole_ time?” Kara asked with a tender smile as she approached the trio.

 

“They were so comfortable...and I didn’t want to disturb them...” Lena explained, rambling slightly and blushing furiously.

 

Maggie rescued her from her embarrassment, giving her a tender smile as she bent to gently remove Alex’s brace. As a testament to her exhaustion, Alex didn’t react to the movement, nor when a soft blanket was draped over her legs. Rowan was already contently wrapped in Lena’s blazer.

 

“Since you’re on ‘cuddle-duty’, Little Danvers and I will get some lunch started,” Maggie offered as she pressed a tender kiss to both Alex’s and their daughter’s foreheads. “Are you sure you don’t want me to-?” She reached out to take Rowan but Lena quickly declined.

 

“No, no, it’s quite alright.” She assured the worried mother. Maggie nodded her agreement before dragging Kara towards the kitchen.

 

Kara allowed herself to be led but not before snapping a few pics of the trio to send to the ‘Super-friends’ once everyone was finally introduced to Rowan later that night. Lena rolled her eyes good-naturedly before returning to her phone and emails, content in her ‘cuddle-duty’.

 

* * *

 

“Lena...” A warm hand on her shoulder alerted her that, much like her charges, she too had drifted off. Lena opened her eyes to find Kara hovering over her with a gentle smile.

 

“Rowan?” She asked sleepily, realizing quickly that the child was no longer curled against her chest. She noted absently that Alex, too, had been moved, leaving her alone on the couch.

 

“She’s in the kitchen with Maggie and Eliza. I put Alex in bed since it seemed like she won’t be waking up anytime soon.” Kara informed her as she stretched her sore limbs.

 

Lena nodded her understanding as she took Kara’s offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She followed Kara to the kitchen, her mouth instantly watering at the smells wafting out.

 

“Something smells delicious.” She remarked, growing hungrier with each step.

 

“I can’t take any credit,” Kara laughed as they entered the kitchen. “I just made a quick run to Noonan’s.”

 

“Oh!” A sudden though struck Lena. “We forgot to bring the food!”

 

Kara nodded before confirming with a laugh. “We forgot to bring the food. Don’t worry, Winn and James agreed to clean out the fridge before they come over later.”

 

“Thank goodness,” Maggie piped in from the table where she was preparing her daughter’s lunch. “This little one eats like her Kiki!”

 

Kara laughed again loudly, only to be shushed by a scowling toddler! “Kiki **no** ,” Rowan scolded her in a stage whisper. “ _Ieiu_ is **sneeping**.”

 

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll try to keep it down.” She assured the child, fighting to keep a straight face. Rowan nodded her approval before tearing into her chicken nuggets and fries!

 

“If I didn’t think she was Alexandra’s daughter before...” Eliza mused; noting the disapproving scowl her grandchild wore was a tiny replica of Alex’s ‘Agent Danvers’ face.

 

“Yeah,” Maggie agreed with a fond smile. “She’s definitely got Ally’s expressions.”

 

“But those dimples?” Kara poked the baby’s cheek gently, causing her to giggle. “The dimples are all you Detective.”

 

Maggie blushed at the compliment but before she could respond she heard a lopsided thumping from the hallway. “Babe?” she called out.

 

“Yeah?” came the grunt of a reply.

 

“You okay?” She called back, already rising from her seat.

 

“Ummm....”

 

Maggie didn’t wait for the rest of Alex’s excuse and hastened down the hall to their new bedroom, her fiancée’s brace in hand.

 

“There it is, “ Alex sighed when Maggie entered the room with her brace. “I thought I lost it and I didn’t want to have to tell Winn.”

 

“How would you lose a brace?” Maggie wondered aloud, gesturing for Alex to sit on the bed so she could slide the brace back on.

 

“You’d be surprised...” Alex mused with a snort. “How long was I asleep?”

 

“A couple hours,” Maggie hummed, pressing a gentle kiss against her fiancée’s knee before rolling her pants back over the brace.

 

“Did I miss anything?”

 

“Just me and Kara trying to put that damn racecar bed together!” Maggie snorted as the pair headed back to the kitchen.

 

“You built it without me?” Alex pouted adorably!

 

“No, babe, I said we _tried_!” Maggie assured her with a laugh, attempting to kiss the agent’s pout away. “Apparently, furniture assembly requires a _PhD,_ so you and Lena can have at it.”

 

“Serves you right for starting without me...” Alex grumbled, still not placated in the least.

 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Maggie cuddled closer to Alex as they walked. “I promise from here on out, nobody but you gets to put things together!” Before Alex could respond, a little voice called out to her.

 

“ _Ieiu_!” Rowan squealed, ketchup smeared all over her face and hands. “You wakes up!”

 

Alex couldn’t maintain her grumpy demeanor when her baby girl was looking at her like she hung the stars. “Yeah baby, I woke up.”

 

“Did Kiki wakes you?” Rowan asked, narrowing her little eyes at her aunt. “Kiki was too loud!”

 

Kara nearly inhaled the pot sticker she was eating and Lena thumped her back to little effect as she herself was doubled over in laughter! Eliza tried to muffle her laughter as well, not wishing to encourage her granddaughter’s ‘bossy’ streak. Maggie didn’t even try to hold her laughter, though she did have a brief flash of panic when she thought forward to Rowan’s teen years.

 

“No, baby, Kiki didn’t wake me up.” Alex assured the child with a chuckle. “But she _is_ noisy!”

 

“Hey!” Kara protested once she could breathe again.

 

After the laughter died down, the family settled in for a quiet lunch. Rowan insisted that she sit by both her Mama and her _Ieiu_ , spending most of the meal offering them her soggy fries. Alex had choked down a few because she couldn’t stand how sad their daughter looked when she refused but soon convinced Rowan that she was just too full to eat anything but her own food. Kara introduced her niece to the wonders of pot stickers than immediately regretted the decision as she was now forced to share her favorite meal!

 

Lena watched the little family before her with envy, surprised and a little pleased, when Eliza began grilling her about her most recent projects. She couldn’t help but wonder if this future could be hers? If she could have family dinners with Eliza, a beautiful child with dark hair and piercing blue eyes? All she had to do was get through to one stunning, oblivious Kryptonian.

 

* * *

 

The night ended with the new parents snuggled into their oversized bed with an adorable toddler sandwiched between them. Eliza had gone home with Kara to allow the little family some time to acclimate. Winn and Alex had managed to put Rowan’s new racecar bed together, complete with Supergirl sheets and bedding, but neither parent was prepared to actually make her _sleep_ in it.

 

At least not yet.

 

After a memorable family bubble bath in their new over-sized tub, the trio had donned comfy jammies and settled in for the night. Alex was currently halfway through her third reading of _Where The Wild Things Are,_ Rowan listening with rapt attention in yet another pair of Supergirl pj’s, marveling at the variety of voices her _Ieiu_ used to bring the story to life! Maggie too had to admit she wouldn’t have guessed her fiancée was capable of such vivid storytelling. It seemed motherhood brought out parts of the agent that even Maggie hadn’t seen. Kara had assured her that Alex was the _best_ babysitter, once she’d warmed up to her of course, and Maggie could see it now watching how tenderly the agent cared for their daughter.

 

“Alright, babygirl,” Alex addressed their daughter as she closed the storybook. “That was the last one. Now it’s time for little girls to sleep.”

 

“No, _Ieiu_!” Rowan pouted little arms crossed over her chest. “I not tired!”

 

Alex did her best not to laugh at the display noting how much their daughter looked like Maggie in the moment. “If you’re not tired we’re still gonna lay down and rest our eyes. It has been a very long day and I’m tired, Mama is too.”

 

Not liking Alex’s offer, Rowan quickly turned to her other mother. “Mama, you not tired, is you?”

 

Maggie chuckled at their daughter’s insistence on having her way, doing her best not to give in to the big brown eyes staring up at her. _Alex’s eyes_ , the eyes she could never say no to. She pulled the baby into her lap, wrapping the blankets tight around her as she leaned back against the headboard.

 

“I think _Ieiu_ is right babygirl. Let’s rest our eyes a little, hmmm?” Rowan seemed unconvinced but did lay her head on Maggie’s chest while still clutching Ice Cream tightly.

 

Before the toddler could protest further, a soft melodic sound filled the room. Maggie recognized the tune as a Kryptonian lullaby that she’d once caught Alex singing to Kara when she was recovering from her battle with Reign. The effect was instantaneous as Rowan began relaxing against her, eyes locked on Alex with pure adoration. The agent shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Maggie’s shoulders as she continued to sing their child to sleep.

 

If Maggie wasn’t in love before, she was surely done for now.

 

The detective laid her head on her fiancées shoulder and mused how wonderfully full their life currently felt, how thankful she was for their ‘found family’. James, Winn and J’onn had come over to share a delicious dinner Eliza had whipped up and to help finish the move. Both younger men were instantly enamored with their new niece, having already brought her gifts. James bought her a toy camera, which showed different pictures of the city inside the lens, and Winn, predictably, made his gift, a tiny replica of Alex’s new suit so the little one could be just like her _Ieiu_!

 

J’onn was also deeply enjoying being a Grandpa, sneaking Rowan candy when he thought no one was looking and scooping her into his strong arms when the little one was about to get in trouble with her parents. His protective streak was adorable, even if it did mean there were currently DEO agents posted at their front door and outside the building.

 

“Just until we put this Reign business to bed.” He assured them with a fatherly smile before kissing Rowan on the forehead on his way out.

 

Maggie knew he was right and her suspicions were confirmed when Alex agreed without hesitation. As much as they believed Rowan was a blessing, they also knew the twisted science that had gone into her creation. She knew that Alex nor Eliza nor Lena would rest until the mystery of their daughter’s birth was solved. That the DEO wouldn’t rest until Reign was brought to justice. It was overwhelming and terrifying to think about what they may find and Maggie quickly banished the growing dread as she snuggled closer to her girls.

 

Alex was just finishing her song and Rowan was completely knocked out, mouth drooping open and limbs limp. Maggie maneuvered the baby to lie between them as she and Alex settled in for the night, shuffling beneath the covers as smoothly as possible so as not wake Rowan. When they were both lying on their sides, Maggie reached over their daughter to cup Alex’s cheek.

 

“I love you.” She whispered with a watery smile. “Thank you for this. Thank you for _her_.”

 

Alex blushed, turning her burning face slightly away. “I love you, too. _Both_ of you.” She responded with more confidence.

 

“Getting soft on us Danvers?”

 

“ _Always_ Maggie.” Alex whispered as her eyes slipped closed. “Always.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hit me with suggestions and comments! Also, would you guys like me to take some prompts every now and then? Let me know or come yell at me on Tumblr! Same username!


	8. It's everything I dreamed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie take their little family out for a day of fun even though they're still waiting on answers about their daughter's biology. Rowan is adorable, Kara is a mess and Eliza is quickly getting into her role as doting grandmother. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I haven't forgotten about this story, really Rowan is too precious to let go! I wanted to do some cute Sanvers family fluff before we get into darker themes of the story. Fear not, this story was always going to be a happy ending for Sanvers and still will be! On to the fluff!

The next morning Kara crept in quietly through the front door of her sister’s new apartment, several overflowing food bags clutched in one hand with a tray of coffees balanced precariously in the other. She briefly cursed herself for telling the DEO agent posted out front that she didn’t need any help. She also cursed Alex for making her swear to use the front door until Rowan was old enough to know her favorite aunt and favorite hero were one in the same. With a longing look towards the balcony, the grounded super managed to set everything down without making too much noise or spilling the precious coffee.

 

Kara tiptoed down the hall, or more accurately floated, in search of the new family. She didn’t bother checking Rowan’s room because she knew for a fact her niece hadn’t slept there and probably wouldn’t for some time. Kara gently pushed the master bedroom door open and resisted the urge to squeal at the adorable sight revealed to her. Alex was propped up in the middle of the giant bed with Maggie cuddled into her left side and Rowan sandwiched between them. The toddler had her little face buried deep under Alex’s chin and the agent had her arms wrapped around her little family protectively.

 

It was by far the cutest thing Kara had ever seen and she wasted no time in snapping a dozen pics before firing them off to the ‘super-fam’ via group chat. Once her impromptu photo shoot was distributed to her liking, Kara snuck back out to the kitchen and began setting breakfast up. A few minutes later a small knock on the door interrupted her preparations. She opened it to find Lena and Eliza waiting in the hallway with a few more shopping bags of the things they found they’d forgotten when attempting to baby-proof the apartment.

 

“Are they still sleeping?” Eliza asked quietly, surprised by the lack of noise in the apartment.

 

“Yeah but I was just about to wake them up before everything got cold.” Kara replied as she took the bags from her mother and sat them in a corner to be sorted through later.

 

“Kara, sweetie, you know you could just warm it up for them.” Lena pointed out with an amused raise of her eyebrow. Said brow shot even higher when the super acted personally offended by the suggestion.

 

“Lee! You can’t just ‘heat vision’ an omelet. The eggs lose all their fluff!” She argued, gesturing emphatically at the breakfast dishes.

 

“My mistake.” Lena conceded hands held up in surrender. “Do you want to go get them or should I?”

 

“I’ll go.” Eliza piped up. “I can’t believe how much I missed my grandbaby and it was just overnight! I may have to get a place in the city or convince Alex to move back to Midvale...” The grandmother mused as she headed down the hallway.

 

Lena moved to help Kara finish setting up breakfast when she noticed the super staring at her. “What?”

 

“Oh! It’s nothing...” Kara hedged, fiddling with her glasses self-consciously. “It’s just...I mean, are you...is that _my_ shirt?”

 

Lena glanced down at the navy sweatshirt loosely tucked into her favorite pair of jeans, “power to the girls” emblazoned across her chest. It was something that the Luthor would never purchase for herself but was typical of Kara. She pushed the sleeves up and fussed with her watch before meeting Kara’s eyes.

 

“You left it at the penthouse the other day... I didn’t think you’d mind...”

 

“I don’t!” Kara interrupted, wincing at her own volume. “I mean, I like it on you...you look, _good_ , in my clothes.”

 

Lena smirked at Kara’s fumbling attempt at a compliment. “I could say the same.”

 

“What? Oh!” Kara pulled at her own shirt as if she had just discovered what she’d been wearing. She was slightly confused to find she was once again clad in one of Lena’s MIT t-shirts tucked into her chinos, sleeves rolled just so. “I, um, guess I grabbed the wrong t-shirt. We can, uh, switch if you want?” Kara offered, hoping desperately that Lena would decline.

 

“No, thank you, I’m quite comfortable.” Lena brushed past her to gain access to the refrigerator and Kara swore the room grew ten times hotter. Before the super could fully turn red, tiny feet scampering down the hall caught her attention.

 

“Kiki!”

 

Kara rounded the counter and bent to scoop her niece into her arms, beaming at the little ones seemingly never-ending supply of Supergirl jammies. Rowan’s hair had been brushed back into a neat braid and her breath was cool and minty when she leaned in to kiss her aunt’s cheek.

 

“Good morning, baby!” Kara hugged the toddler tight before tickling her round little belly causing the child to squeal in delight!

 

“Kiki, Mama brusheded my hair and _Ieiu_ brusheded my teeth!” Rowan informed her with awe, clearly having enjoyed both activities. “And _Ieiu_ help me go potty like a big girl!” She added, little chest puffed out in pride.

 

“Wow, such nice mommies you have.” Kara commented as the little one bobbed her head in agreement. “Where is everybody else?”

 

“Nana has to goes potty too,” Rowan explained as Kara tried not to laugh out loud! “Mama and _Ieiu_ is coming.” The toddler rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that her parents were taking so long to emerge.

 

“I see. Well, hopefully they will come join us for breakfast soon. You know who else is here?”

 

“Leelee!” Rowan’s whole face lit up when she finally noticed Lena. She quickly threw her hands out towards the younger woman and Lena wasted no time in pulling the child into her arms.

 

“Well good morning to you too, little one!” Lena couldn’t help smiling brightly as the child settled happily on her hip and immediately began playing with her long ponytail. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Yeah! Why you go bye-bye?” Rowan asked looking genuinely hurt.

 

“Oh, sweet pea I had to go back home for a little while but maybe we can convince your mama’s to let us have a sleepover one day, hmmm?”

 

“Yeah!” Rowan crowed again before her little brow furrowed in a patented ‘Danvers Crinkle’. “Wha’s a sneepova?”

 

Lena laughed brightly and Kara swore she was on the verge of a solar flare as she watched the other woman interact with her niece.

 

“A _sleepover_ is when all your friends put on their best jammies, and you eat yummy treats and stay up late. Does that sound fun?”

 

Rowan bobbed her head so hard it looked almost painful before trying to scamper to the floor. When Lena set her down, the toddler immediately started pulling her towards her parent’s room.

 

“C’mon, Leelee! We asks them now!” The little one demanded, clearly excited by the idea.

 

Lena allowed herself to be dragged, calling out ahead. “Alex, Maggie, you two better be presentable because we’re coming back!”

 

The murmured expletives she received in response confirmed her suspicions as to exactly what had been taking the new parents so long to emerge!

 

* * *

 

After a delicious family breakfast, and some good natured teasing about what Lena and Rowan had almost caught the new parents doing, Alex had slipped away quietly, cellphone in hand. When the agent didn’t return for some time, Maggie handed her daughter over to Kara and headed down the hall in search of her fiancée. She noted their bedroom door was cracked and as she rounded the corner into the room found Alex whispering in harsh tones on her cellphone. The agent limped back and forth agitatedly, running one hand through her hair in exasperation, clearly not getting the answers she wanted. Maggie knocked lightly on the door to announce her presence and slipped inside, securing the door behind her.

 

“Any news on the tests results?” Alex asked just as Maggie stepped in.

 

The agent looked up at the sound of the door closing and motioned for her fiancée to come closer even as she continued to listen intently to the person on the other end of the call.

 

“Yeah. No, I understand. Of course.” She sighed as the call drew to an end. “I’ll tell her. Thanks. Call me if anything changes.’

 

Maggie wrapped her arms tight around Alex’s waist from behind, leaning her chin gently on her love’s shoulder, waiting for her to finish. Alex ended the call and tossed her phone on the bed in frustration, relaxing back into Maggie’s hold.

 

“Good news?” Maggie asked, lips brushing against the skin of the taller woman’s neck. Alex huffed in reply, prompting Maggie to try again. “Bad news?”

 

This time she received a grunt in response before Alex twisted in her grasp, resting their foreheads together. “More like no news...” She sighed.

 

“Isn’t that good news?”

 

“Maybe...I don’t know...” Alex sighed again, snuggling deeper into the embrace. “I just want to know that our baby is okay, you know? That whatever ‘mad science’ Lillian used to give her to us, isn’t gonna come back and bite us later...”

 

“I get that babe and I love that you’re so invested in protecting our family. But, maybe, we should just focus on the _now_? On enjoying our baby. And I know, I know that eventually we’ll have to start looking for answers but right now, Ally? Right now, I just want to be happy and celebrate our little miracle. Don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I definitely do. You’re right.” Alex agreed lifting her head just enough to meet Maggie’s eyes. “How are you always right all the time?”

 

Maggie chuckled as she leant forward to kiss Alex gently. “It’s one of my _many_ talents, Danvers.”

 

“Its kinda annoying  ‘Soon-to-be Mrs. Detective Danvers’ ”. The redhead replied with a roll of her eyes.

 

“You think you’d be used to it by now.” Maggie teased, stealing another kiss that lasted longer than necessary.

 

“Eventually, I have to go back to the lab...”

 

“I know. But, today, you need to be a mama and take your family to the park and spoil your daughter with ice cream and merry go round rides. Think you can handle that?”

 

“Pfft, of course I can handle it!” Alex pulled back with a look of mock annoyance. “I am a highly trained secret agent, I’ll have you know.”

 

“My mistake,” Maggie teased with another peck on the cheek just as a knock on the door, too close to the ground to be any adult, interrupted the quiet moment.

 

“Mama? _Ieiu_? Is you hidings again?” Rowan’s little voice carried through the door with an undercurrent of sadness. “I misses you.”

 

Alex pulled away from Maggie quickly, opening the door to find the cutest and saddest little face she had ever seen. “Oh, babygirl!” She scooped the child up; relieved when tiny arms immediately circled her neck, gripping tightly. “Mama and I just had to have a little chat. Were you not having fun with Nana, Kiki and Leelee?”

 

“Leelee has to go bye-bye again.” Rowan informed them, her bottom lip adorably poked out.

 

No one had any idea why Rowan had suddenly grown so attached to Lena but it was undeniably adorable that the main person competing with Kara for the brunette’s affections was her own niece!

 

“I’m sure she’ll come play again when she can, baby.” Maggie assured the child as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. “How about we go to the park while we wait for Leelee to come back?”

 

Rowan peeked out from under Alex’s chin, intrigued at the idea. “Wha’s dat Mama?”

 

“A park is a fun place where you can play with other kids and maybe even have a little _ice cream_...” Maggie emphasized the treat knowing it had already become one of her daughter’s favorite things.

 

The toddler considered the offer turning to regard Alex. “You come too, _Ieiu_?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

* * *

 

It had taken no time at all to get the family ready and out the door. Kara dressed Rowan, opting for an adorable short set with, (gasp!), Supergirl on the front, and the little red converse that looked so precious on the toddler. The doting aunt had braided Rowan’s hair back at the temples, letting the rest flow in auburn ringlets. The self-proclaimed three-year-old had been far too impatient for a more complicated hairstyle and Kara was eager to stay on her nieces’ good side.

 

Eliza had opted to go to the DEO and see why it was taking so long to get any results from Rowan’s tests. It seemed she, too, had been phoning the DEO and the techs were fed up with the Danvers long distance meddling, so the concerned Grandmother had decided to simply run the tests herself. Alex was endlessly grateful that her mother knew her so well, having discerned how distressed she was at the lack of progress but also needing to be present for her family.

 

There was no telling what Lena was up to at the moment.

 

She had offered to come by the DEO later to help Eliza with test results but was mum about where she was headed in the meantime. The last time the young Luthor had disappeared, she’d returned with a new apartment fully furnished in less than 24 hours! Alex was still unconvinced that Lena hadn’t purchased the building just to offer them their dream apartment. After all, she’d already purchased CatCo simply to give Kara her job back! Lena Luthor took looking after her found family _very_ seriously, and it was definitely appreciated even if it was over the top most of the time. It wouldn’t surprise the new parents if Lena returned this time with a college fund, a pony and acceptance into a high priced preschool.

 

Maggie was simply thrilled to be strolling down their new block, Rowan in an overpriced stroller Lena had refused to accept payment for, Alex leaning heavily on said stroller with her injured leg but still beaming every time their daughter giggled or pointed excitedly, Kara trailing behind with Alex’s crutches slung over her shoulder. The detective couldn’t remember the last time her fiancée had been so carefree, or so beautiful. An old band tee, shorts, and battered converse had never seemed so enticing to Maggie. She could tell the agent appreciated her shorts as well, catching the taller woman glancing at her tan legs often throughout their stroll. After catching her mate’s gaze lingering on her once more, the tiny Latina couldn’t stop herself from stealing a few quick kisses that left Alex grinning bashfully.

 

“What was that for?” She asked, trying to hide the blush steadily rising.

 

“Just being you, Danvers.” Maggie replied simply, as she threaded her arm through Alex’s and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

 

“Awwwwww!” Kara squealed behind them and Alex’s blush grew ever brighter!

 

They wove happily through their new neighborhood, making a list of places to visit over the coming weeks, Kara paying particular attention to the plethora of eatery’s she would now get to experience, possibly with Lena at her side. As the park came into view both Kara and Rowan squealed with delight at the sight of the carousel!

 

“Mama, look!” Rowan exclaimed, standing in her stroller. “We rides it?”

 

“Yeah baby, we can ride it.”

 

Maggie paid for the tickets then hopped aboard with Rowan on her hip, delighted to help her baby girl pick the perfect steed for her first ride on a carousel. Alex tried not to pout as her wounded leg relegated her to an unmoving chariot. Kara quickly took pity on her sister and decided to ride with her.

 

“It’s not nearly as cool as flying.” She explained with a mischievous grin.

 

“Dork.” Alex snorted, trying to cover the fact that she was touched by her sister’s gesture.

 

Eventually, Rowan settled on a sparkling, purple unicorn and Maggie placed her upon it before hopping up behind her. She had secretly steered her daughter towards this particular horse because it was close to Alex and she wanted the agent to be able to see her daughter’s joy, even if she had to sit on the sidelines.

 

As soon as the carousel began to move, Rowan’s eyes grew wide with wonder! She kept looking from her mothers back to the other horses and even at the sparkling mosaic of lights overhead. Several times Maggie had to right the toddler, Rowan leaning farther off the mechanical horse to look around. Alex recorded the whole ride on her phone and if the agent had tears of joy clinging to her lashes, Kara was sure to pretend she hadn’t noticed.

 

Rowan was vibrating with excitement after the carousel ride, eager to discover what else the park had to offer. She immediately dragged her aunt and mothers over to the playground, entranced by all the different equipment. 

 

“C'mon Kiki! We plays!” She exclaimed, giggling wildly as Kara scooped her up and the pair rushed towards the slides. Maggie helped Alex settle on a nearby bench as they watched the joy light up both their daughter’s and Kara’s faces.

 

“This is way better than sitting in my lab.” Alex mused as she laid her head on Maggie’s shoulder while the other woman snapped pics of Kara and Rowan taking turns pushing each other on the swings.

 

“Told you.” Maggie snorted, placing a quick kiss against her fiancées forehead.

 

Watching the pair play, Alex was pretty sure that every time her daughter insisted on pushing Kara that the super was hovering to make the swing move! It was a risky thing to do in public but everyone in the park seemed preoccupied with their own play, so Alex let it slide.

 

“Catch me, Mama!” Rowan squealed as she charged up the grassy hill and launched herself at Maggie. The detective caught the child easily and placed a sloppy kiss against her cheek, earning another squeal of delight! “No Mama! No more kisses!”

 

“Excuse me?” Maggie replied with mock indignation. “I’m the Mama. I should get all the kisses!”

 

“No!” The little girl squeaked in reply, still breathless. “I have to save kisses for _Ieiu_!”

 

Maggie tilted her head to the side and grinned at the child. “You’re right, Peanut! Shall we go give _Ieiu_ kisses now?”

 

“Yeah! _Ieiu_ here we comes!” The happy toddler yelled as Maggie brought her closer to Alex sitting on the bench.

 

As the pair moved closer, Maggie pulled up short noting the shocked expression her fiancée wore. “Ally? Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s my dream...how? It can’t be...”

 

“Alex?” The agent was pulled out her stupor at the sound of her sister’s voice laced with concern.

 

“It’s nothing.” She lied, knowing neither woman believed her but not wishing to ruin the family’s day. “Just something I remembered. Who wants ice cream?” She added with a strained smile.

 

Maggie wasn’t fooled in the least. “Babe...”

 

“Yay! Ice cream!” Rowan interrupted, little arms swung wide. “I wants it _Ieiu_!”

 

“Then let’s go, babygirl!” Alex exclaimed in response, ignoring the pointed looks the other women were giving her.

 

“Kara, why don’t you take Rowan on ahead? We’ll be there in a minute.” Maggie quickly transferred the child to the super who reluctantly left them alone.

 

As soon as the pair was out of earshot, Maggie spun on her fiancée. “Ally, _what_ is going on? You look like you saw a ghost just now!”

 

“I don’t...I can’t explain it,” The agent began, unsure of how to describe the strange sense of déjà-vuthat had washed over her. “A few days ago I had this dream...about our child...in the future...”

 

“And it was just like this?” Maggie guessed, suddenly seeing why Alex had been taken aback.

 

“ _Exactly_ like this. Word for word.” Alex agreed with a shaky nod.

 

“So what does it mean?”

 

“I don’t know but I also don’t want to dwell on it right now.” Alex replied, taking Maggie’s hands in her own. “We’re out here having a great time with our family and I don’t want to ruin it with my weird dream-premonition or whatever.”

 

“Ally...” Maggie began, her skepticism evident.

 

“ _Please_ babe!” Alex pleaded, eyes wide and beseeching. “I promise, I’ll call J’onn later or have Hamilton look at my latest scans or whatever you want but let’s not ruin today. Okay?”

 

Maggie hesitated for a moment before nodding begrudgingly. Alex hugged her tight with the brightest of smiles. “Thank you! Thank you!”

 

“But you’re calling J’onn, Danvers.” She threatened. “As soon as we get home. We have too much at stake to just pretend this didn’t happen.”

 

“Understood.” Alex agreed as she began leading Maggie over to the ice cream stand where Rowan and Kara were waiting impatiently for them to order.

 

Maggie allowed herself to be led unable to shake the feeling that there must be something more to Alex’s premonition. From the overly cheerful manner in which her fiancée was acting, she could tell Alex, too, was worried her dream might have a deeper meaning.

 

When Alex finally made the call later that night, neither woman could have predicted the explanation...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a little bit of angst towards the end. What does Alex's dream mean? Also, was that a little Supercorp creeping in? All will be revealed soon! As always, please continue to comment, I live for validation! Lol!


End file.
